


The Good Faun

by startrekfanwriter



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, No Incest, No Ped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfanwriter/pseuds/startrekfanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fauns in Roman Mythology are known for, well...Ahem.  I don't think Mr. Tumnus is any different.  But he is wonderful and good in his own Fawnish way.  This story traces Lucy and Tumnus's relationship from the end of the Lion and the Witch and the Wardrobe to the Summer Country...and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midsummer's Night Eve Year One and Two

**Midsummer's Night Eve Year One**

It was the first Midsummer's Eve Dance to be held in 100 years. There would be fauns, dryads, satyrs, nymphs among other various Narnians, wine and dancing under a moonlit sky. There would also be conspicuous coupling.

The warm heavy air of a summer night filled Tumnus' nostrils. It was laced with a light cool breeze that carried with it the smell of promise...Promise that Tumnus would not share. The breeze only reached him through an open window high above the grand council chamber of Cair Paravel. The light from the window had long ago gone dark. If he strained he could hear the faint sound of pipes and drums.

"The former subjects of the White Witch profited from the pain and suffering of all your loyal subjects, Your Majesties," said Regalia, the lioness. "And yet, King Edmund, you suggest that we should engage in a policy of reconciliation. Your Majesties, we need reparations, not reconciliation."

"Edmund," said Peter, his face calm and serene, every inch a king, "Don't you think that a show of strength now would be best? If we offer a policy of reconciliation, our enemies may think us weak."

There were murmurs of assent through the chamber. Tumnus voice was not among them. The skin of his flanks twitched nervously.

Edmund had not assumed the aura of a king yet. He still looked slightly bewildered to find himself wearing a crown. You would never have thought it was this quiet boy who had destroyed the wand of the White Witch and her ability to turn the creatures of Narnia to stone with it. Tumnus suspected Edmund was still haunted by his brief allegiance with the False Queen. Tumnus could readily sympathize.

Edmund began to speak, and Tumnus turned his head and cocked his ears in the direction of the Western King. Even with Tumnus' superior hearing Edmund's voice was almost lost in the large chamber. "I just think...well you know...father said that perhaps if the reparations towards the Gerrys, I mean...the Germans...had not been so harsh that the war...well, the war, I mean the war now...at home...at our other home, would not have begun."

Tumnus' brow furrowed at the reference to the Gerrys and Germ Men - they must be peoples from Spare Oom, the world from which the four royals had come.

Peter said nothing. Edmund took a deep breath and sat rigidly in his throne. Queen Lucy looked between her siblings and nervously kicked her feet in the air - they did not meet the floor.

She shot a helpless look in Tumnus' direction. To subject a child to such preceedings as this...Tumnus was filled with sympathy for the girl. Catching her eye he touched the traditional crown of ivy and flowers that she had made him for the Midsummer's Night Dance and winked at her. Then he raised his eyebrows, smiled mischievously, and flicked his ears in rapid succession in a way that always managed to make her laugh for some peculiar reason. This time was no exception.

Tumnus was fairly certain the reason he had been called to this council was to keep the youngest Queen awake. Indeed, it was on her request that he was missing the Midsummer's Night celebrations, but it was the least he could do for the little girl who had made him feel like a good faun again. Stifling a grin Lucy turned her attention to Susan who had just begun to speak.

"I think, Edmund may have a point," said the Gentle Queen.

For the first time Peter took on an air that was less than kingly. He rolled his eyes, tapped his fingers and took a long breath. "Okay, and what do you think Lu?"

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it. Looking back to Tumnus she said, "I think that I would like to hear Mr. Tumnus' opinion."

Tumnus felt his eyes go wide and his ears fly forward in surprise. No, that couldn't be right. He was here to amuse the queen, not be an adviser to the council. She was always calling on him to be more than he was. Suddenly aware of all eyes on him he cleared his throat and rose from his chair. He would try not to disappoint her.

"Well..." Tumnus licked his lips. He knew affairs of state only from books. But he knew what it was to be a traitor reformed by kindness, and he knew what it meant to be a friend. "I think if we offer reconciliation there is no assurance that our enemies will become our friends."

There were murmurs through the crowd of agreement - no wait, that wasn't what he wanted. "However," he said, nervously stamping his hooves for attention. "However...if we threaten them with reparations we definitely will not turn our enemies into friends."

To his surprise there were murmurs of agreement to this too.

"Yes," said Lucy, "Yes, that is right. I understand that." She smiled at him. Tumnus bowed reverently, partially to hide his own smile. Looking up he caught Edmund's gaze. The king was smiling ear to ear and his rigid posture had relaxed.

Tumnus was inspired. "Moreover, we have plenty of opportunities to show strength without seeking reparations. There are still minotaurs loose on the northern steppes, and..." he shuddered, "packs of wolves roaming the Lantern Wastes...there are rumors of them eat-" He stopped himself remembering the youngest King and Queen. "That is to say...They have been attacking free Narnians."

Orieus the centaur spoke up. "The faun speaks truth Your Majesties."

Orieus, the brave, the noble, the honorable...agreed with him? Tumnus felt his back automatically straighten. He stood a little taller.

"We do have many physical threats which to rid ourselves, and plenty of opportunities to show strength. Moreover, if we tend to these threats and attempt to collect reparations, our might will be stretched too thin. To demand reparations, and not enforce their collection would appear doubly weak..."

Tumnus barely heard him. The youngest King and Queen were still smiling at him. Lucy bright and openly. Edmund more shyly and contemplatively.

Through the window came the faint sound of pipes and drums - sounds that would soon be replaced by murmurs, gasps and moans. But really, he had gone without Midsummer's for 100 years, what was one more year?

*** * * ***  
 **  
Midsummer's Night Eve Year Two**

The sounds of drums and pipes echoed around Tumnus in the warm Midsummer's Night air as he sat on the large moss covered boulder. He wasn't joining in with the other musicians, it was simply quite impossible with the press of the three cool female bodies around him. Aramis the water nymph, Dilinia the dryad of the willow, and Linea the dryad of the aspen were cooing over the crown of flowers he wore.

"Was that  _really_  made for you by the youngest queen?" asked Linea  _again._

"Yes, she made one for me last year too," said Tumnus remembering the other crown fondly and reverently bowing his head at the mention of Lucy. The bow brought his lips to the level of Linea's breasts. He affectionately reached out with his mouth to suck on one nipple.

Linea giggled. "Queen Lucy is so adorable."

His mouth half filled with perk and pleased flesh, Tumnas expressed his agreement with a hearty, "Yeshhh." Scowling at the slurred word, he suddenly remembering why it wasn't polite to talk with one's mouth full.

"I hear you have been working with King Edmund himself on his Reconciliation Policy," said Dilinia. She was behind him now running her fingers through the fur along his spine in a way that was quite delightful.

Tumnus pulled his mouth away from Linea's breast to reply properly, but replaced it with both hands - a good fawn was not rude. Rolling her nipples beneath his thumbs he got a grateful moan. Without letting go he turned his head to respond to Dilinia. "Yes, my natural instincts as a..." he blushed, tilted his head and made an apologetic expression. "As a coward, make me a natural diplomat."

Not that Edmund ever called him a coward...and even joking about it made Queen Lucy angry, but these three found it quite amusing - which was his intent. They giggled at his semi-false modesty, and then Linea thrust her breasts back towards his mouth, Aramis lowered her head to his lap, and Dilinia pressed her softness to his back and began to nibble on his earlobe.

Tumnus lost all thought of further conversation with a happy moan.


	2. Midsummer's Night's Eve Year Three

"Your Majesty, Queen Lucy, you must wake up!" Peering out from Lucy's guest chamber in the giant's keep, he saw five giants lumbering down the hall, clubs and long wicked giant-sized swords in hand.

"What?" said Lucy sleepily.

Tumnus pushed the door shut, no easy feat; he had to press his back to it and use the full force of his powerful hind limbs to move the heavy thing. He reached up and pulled the heavy tree limb that served as a lock into place with a bang.

"Wake up, Lucy. Oh, you must wake up. Hinea, the water nymph, is alerting the others," Tumnus said, running to the window. The courtyard was fifty feet below...fauns were excellent judges of height -- but there were some large stone gargoyle heads poking from the wall; as a last resort, perhaps...

Lucy was slipping out of the giant-sized bed to the little stairs their hosts had provided for her. Stepping down the stairs she set the belt that held her cordial and her dagger over her nightgown around her waist.

At the door there was the sound of a ferocious snarl, and then a loud banging. Tumnus could see that the door could not hold.

"Queen Dixlia and King Henri seemed like such nice giants..." said Lucy.

"They are, my Queen. This is treachery from another source!" said Tumnus coming to put his body between the door and the reed of a girl. In the distance he heard Susan's horn...they knew, they were coming. He looked at the door; it was only moments to shattering. He did have a sword; it would be useless against five giants, and he would surely meet his death, but he might be able to hold them off a bit until...

The door gave another violent shudder. Behind him Lucy gasped. He really had no desire for either one of them to die.

Taking off the awkward belt that held the sword and scabbard that would be useless, Tumnus spun around and crouched in a low kneel. "Forgive me, your Majesty," he said.

"For what?" she asked, eyes wide. He looked her up and down briefly. He might be able to do it; yes, she was just skin and bones really, not any different from when he first met her -- just stretched slightly taller.

"For this," he said, quickly grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her body over his shoulders, for all the world like a sack of flour. "I'll need at least one arm for balance...I am so, so, so, so, very sorry." One of Lucy's hands tangled itself in the fur of his spine and he lept for the windowsill. Just behind came the sound of splintering wood.

"Go! Mister Tumnus, go!" Lucy shouted.

Tumnus jumped to the nearest gargoyle and alighted upon it easily enough. "I am s, very sorry for this, Lucy...your Majesty, you realize I mean no disrespect, of course..."

"Jump, Mister Tumnus! Jump!" Lucy said.

Pivoting on his hooves, Tumnus jumped to the next gargoyle head.

The shadow of something large fell from the window and crashed onto the gargoyle he'd just been perched upon. Above him was snarling...below him were shouts...was that Orieus in the courtyard with King Peter? From above came a loud scraping noise, like heavy furniture being slid across stone. Lucy screamed.

There was another loud crash and suddenly the gargoyle he'd meant to jump to was not there. There was at least 30 feet more to go -- too far even for a faun, even if the ground below had been soft and not hard cobblestones.

Another shadow appeared above his head. Without another thought Tumnus leaped out as far as he could; for a moment there was the familiar feeling of being suspended in midair and then he was falling earthward, trying to loosen his body for the collision.

Hitting the earth, he let his legs bend at the knees and ankles just as Aslan had designed faun legs to do. But the weight and distance had been too much. He heard the sound of twigs snapping and felt as though nails had shot through the skin of his legs. Lucy slipped loose from his arms and Tumnus felt himself grasping at empty air...he cried out in agony; he'd failed.

His own body pitched forward, his head hit the pavement, and everything went black.

x x x

There was pain in the blackness. He became aware of the faintest of burnings on his lips and his tongue went forward to wipe away the burn. As his tongue slipped back into his mouth, the nails that had pierced the skin of his legs felt like they were being drawn back out. Someone was sobbing...was that Lucy? Was she hurt? His eyes were open, he was sure of it, but he couldn't see. He was lying on something...

"Mr. Tumnus, Mr. Tumnus, you're back!" called Lucy.

"Mr. Tumnus? Mr. Tumnus?" said another voice. Was that Susan?

Small hands wrapped around his torso, and a wet face landed on his chest. "Mr. Tumnus?" It was Lucy's voice again.

Light began to filter through the darkness and the pain in his legs subsided. Blinking through the haze he looked at his chest and saw a tear-stained face.

"Mr. Tumnus?" said Lucy.

"Lucy, what happened, are you alright?" Tumnus said looking at the girl strewn across him. Someone had retrieved her cloak and put it over her light nightgown.

She blinked through tear-stained eyes. "Yes, yes, of course I'm alright. But both your legs shattered when you rescued me, and you were unconscious...I used my cordial, but I thought it was too late..."

Tumnus suddenly remembered the awkwardness of his rescue, and his manners. He looked around. He was in the quarters the giants had provided him. His bath was still in the giant-sized tub in the corner, and he lay upon an enormous bed. It was not just Lucy in the room with him. Kings Peter and Edmund stared down at him, and Queen Susan, too. Tumnus swallowed. "Your Majesties, I must apologize for the way I...well, I am terribly sorry for the disrespect with which I handled Queen Lucy's person, and I understand completely if you need to dismiss me...should you need to set an example."

"Hush," said Susan.

"If you hadn't thrown Lucy over your shoulder, you'd both be shish-ka-bob by now," said King Edmund.

Tumnus wasn't sure what shish-ka-bob was, but it did sound unpleasant.

Peter shook his head, "Tumnus, wipe that idea from your mind right now."

Tumnus nodded, his hand going up to stroke Lucy's head instinctively. He hated to see the girl upset, and then he remembered himself and dropped it again. Sitting up from his chest, Lucy grabbed the misbehaving hand and clasped it with both her own. It would be terribly inappropriate to tear his hand away, he decided.

"After we got Hinea's warning, we raced to Lucy's room," said Peter. "Thankfully, you got there before the..." he licked his lips, "Kidnappers got there."

"They wanted to take me back to their own castle and eat me!" said Lucy, eyes wide.

Tumnus shuddered from his broken horns to his hooves.

Susan put an arm around her sister's shoulder. "Shush...shush."

"If you hadn't gotten there first, Tumnus..." said Edward, putting his hand on Tumnus' shoulder.

"You and Hinea both deserve some sort of reward," said Peter.

"Reward?" Tumnus blinked. "Your Majesties, I was just doing my job." Technically, his title was Chief Advisor to the Throne, but he was sure that his duties must include keeping Peter, Edmund, Susan and his Lucy safe.

"Speaking of Hinea, where is she?" asked Susan.

"I don't know," said Tumnus raising himself and looking around. Surely if she was in the tub she'd announce herself? "She heard the attackers reviewing their plans on her way to my room from the moat. We split up -- she went to warn your Majesties and I went to check on Lucy..."

"Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy tilted her head. "What was Hinea doing coming to your quarters so late at night?"

From the bathtub Tumnus swore he heard a light splash.

"Well," said Tumnus, "It's Midsummer Night's Eve, and Hinea and I..."

Peter coughed.

Edmund snorted.

Susan went beet red.

Lucy blinked. "Oh, that's right. It's Midsummer Night's Eve!" She thrust her hands into the pocket of her cloak and pulled out a wilted crown of ivy and flowers. "I forgot, I made this for you!"

Tumnus smiled as she slipped the crown upon him. "Thank you," said Tumnus. "I don't know what Midsummer Night's Eve would be without a crown from you, Lucy. It's become quite the tradition."

Lucy smiled. "Shall we have our Midsummer's Day tea tomorrow, too?"

"Of course," said Tumnus flicking his ears for her. "It would be my honor." They had tea at least once a week, but Midsummer's Day tea was something special for some reason.

Lucy smiled and the bathtub splashed again.

"Hmmm...perhaps Hinea is still here," Tumnus said, looking at the bubbling water.

"Time to go, Lu," said Peter.

"You are a right proper faun, Tumnus," said Edmund with a grin.

Tumnus bowed his head at the compliment, although he was not sure what brought it on.

Susan started to pull Lucy away. Lucy squeezed his hand. "Tomorrow, Mr. Tumnus, tea!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Tumnus said, uncertain why there was the sudden rush to leave the room.

As soon as the four kings and queens were gone, the water in the tub swelled upwards in the shape of a woman and then solidified. Hinea stood before him, soft blue skin, brown shining eyes flecked like smooth river stones, and shimmering silver hair on her head and between her legs.

"I am ready to claim my reward, hero faun," she said, her voice as lovely as water falling over rocks.

Tumnus smiled bashfully. "Hero is perhaps too strong a word. I just didn't want to be turned into a shish-ka-bob."

"What is that?" Hinea asked hopping up onto the high bed, straddling Tumnus' legs.

"I really have no idea," Tumnus said solemnly.

Hinea laughed and crawled up towards him, dragging a hand through the fur of his legs as she did so. Smiling mischievously, she caught Tumnus in her hand and said, "I see you're ready for your reward too."

Tumnus shrugged and smiled with mock shyness. "I am a faun."

Rubbing her hand up and down his length she said, "Yes, you are."

Tumnus licked his lips and slid down a little in the pillows. "If you like I could..."

"No," said Hinea bringing her hips to straddle his, "this is what I want. Right. Now."

Normally Tumnus favored a little foreplay, but as she sank down to his hilt he decided it would be abominable manners to complain.


	3. Midsummer Night's Eve Year Four

Tumnus stank. What had been an expedition by King Peter to offer aide and comfort to victims of a flood in the west had turned violent. A pack of werewolves still loyal to Jadis had heard of the disaster and come to prey upon the free citizens of Narnia. When they encountered Peter's lightly-armed entourage they'd attacked -- just as they were fording a narrow, slow moving, nearly stagnant portion of the flooded river.

They'd driven off the werewolves. Tumnus, perhaps because he was the least helpful with the sword, was sent to get reinforcements from Cair Paravel. Well, King Peter hadn't said it was because he was inefficient with a blade, he'd said it was because as a faun Tumnus was best able to quickly traverse long distances of rough terrain. Which was, admittedly true. Tumnus could leap nearly as high as a lion or leopard, and his endurance was better.

Still, after nearly twelve hours on the move, Tumnus' strength was failing. And he stank. The mud, stagnant water, blood and excrement that had mixed in the water as they fought had gotten into his fur and scarf. As he panted and tripped along the last miles of his journey, he tried to tell himself if he was noticing how bad he smelled, he couldn't possibly be all that exhausted.

Hopping down from a large boulder, he was at last on King Peter's highway. He sighed gratefully at the familiar stones and cement beneath his feet -- he'd been involved in the project, of course. So involved he knew the composition of the cement and the exact place the stones had been quarried. Many of the animals had thought the project an eccentric waste, but it was very convenient when one needed to get some place in a hurry. Sadly, it was still quite short. He loped down the road until he came to the first sentry box. "Hail! Hail!" He gasped.

A stag and a bear appeared from the box. "Who goes there?" shouted the bear.

"It is Tumnus, with a message from King Peter!" gasped Tumnus. As he approached, he told the bear and stag of the werewolf rebellion in the northwest. The stag bounded off to carry his message ahead.

"Stay and rest, faun," said the bear, offering him some honey water. "Longleap will carry your news."

"No, no, no...I'm sure there is something I have forgotten...I will keep going along the road. King Edmund will want to question me."

A mile from the castle he did encounter Edmund and a small band of warriors. And sure enough, Edmund did have questions. Very good ones, things that Tumnus' weary mind would not have remembered without prompting. After he was excused, Tumnus fell against a tree in the shadow of Cair Paravel...and slept. The first break of dawn awoke him despite his fatigue. He hadn't slept under a tree in quite a while; his bones were protesting.

Badger was sitting nearby. "King Edmund ask'd me to sit and watch over yas," said Badger.

"I smell awful," said Tumnus.

"Aye," said Badger. "That you do." Badger held out a tin plate laden with fish. "Kippers?"

After bolting down some fish, bread, and water, Tumnus stumbled up towards Cair Paravel. He stank too much to venture near the grand buildings. He turned instead to the equine quarters. Their Majesties had installed running water there, and a Spare Oom invention called a "hose," marvelous for washing off hooves -- and hopefully fur. He didn't see any soap in the small room where the hose was, but he used the hose on himself anyway, watching distantly as the filthy stream rolling off his body sank down the drain. For a moment he saw a werewolf in the swirling water and he jumped.

Despite visions of werewolves in the swirling grime, Tumnus stayed in the water until it ran clean. From down the hallway he heard, "King Edmund said he had returned, and badger said he came this way..." It was Lucy, his little Lucy. It would be nice to see her smiling face and think of something beside dirt and werewolves and blood.

Turning to the direction of her voice he heard her say, "But what smells so terrible? It smells like wet wolfhound..."

At that moment Lucy stepped around the corner; her hand was covering her nose and mouth. She stared at Tumnus. His heart sank. The room felt small, and it did smell like wet wolfhound. He felt quite suddenly like a wild animal. No one had made him feel that way since the White Witch.

"Mr. Tumnus, I...I..." Queen Lucy said.

"You're quite right, your Majesty, I do stink rather like a wet wolfhound. There is no soap...and my fur...And..." He bowed low. "If you will please excuse me..."

"No, no, Mr. Tumnus, I...I...should be asking for your excuse," Lucy said.

Not rising from his bow he said, "I would like to be excused to open sky. I will bathe in the river, where I will not risk offending anyone." He did not care if the words sounded bitter.

"Mr. Tumnus," Lucy said, in a small voice.

"Your Majesty, please," Tumnus said, the words clicking quickly through his mouth.

Lucy said nothing for a moment. Then she moved to the side. "Yes, of course..."

He didn't need to hear more; he loped quickly out of the room. He thought he heard her voice in the background, but he did not turn around.

At the river he tried to see if Aramis was around to loan him some soap -- the nymphs did like soap in small quantities. They loved the bubbles, and would keep it in rocky nooks and caves along their banks. But Aramis was nowhere to be found. He realized it was Midsummer Night's Eve. She was probably off preparing for the festivities. Perhaps even damming a bit of herself further upstream to give revelers a place for a quiet dip.

Sitting in a spot where the current ran fast Tumnus tried to let go of his foul mood. It was true; he had smelled...did smell, in fact, a bit like a wet wolfhound. Really, it was quite logical, he had fur, and he didn't have soap. It was an innocent, unthinking comment of a little girl and it shouldn't bother him so. It was quite unacceptable for him to react in this way.

He tried to focus on what a bright beautiful morning it was. It was already warm enough to swim comfortably, and the sky was bright with giant white fluffy clouds that were picturesque, but boded no chance of rain.

It was just...the way "wet wolfhound" slipped off her tongue, so easily...Tumnus knew a saying from Spare Oom when he heard one. She was not comparing him to the smell of a wet free Narnian wolfhound. Oh, no, she was comparing him to a beast. He sank further into the current, until only that which was above his nose was not submerged.

...which left his ears out of the water. From the distance, over the gurgling of splashing of Aramis' river came another sound.

"Mr. Tumnus! Mr. Tumnus!"

It was Lucy's voice. Sadly he could not sink any further into the water.

She was his Queen. He got up. But slowly. Perhaps she would not see him and pass by before he had the chance to respond properly?

Beside him was a loud splash. Tumnus turned and there next to him was Celia, Lucy's otter maid.

"Oh, there you are," she said, smiling at Tumnus. Turning, Celia held her little webbed hands to her face and shouted, "Found 'im your Majesty," in a voice so loud it left Tumnus' ears ringing. Otters had powerful lungs.

There was no escaping it now. Tumnus stood up.

He heard the sound of running feet, human and otherwise. Lucy emerged from the trees on the bank followed by a train of servants of various species. They all seemed to be carrying something in their hands and paws. Lucy herself was clutching a mass of fluffy towels.

Tumnus moved slowly to the bank.

"No, no, Mr. Tumnus, don't get out, really, really, I'm very sorry, very sorry," said Lucy dropping the towels on a boulder and plunging into the water, long gown and all. Behind her Tumnus heard the gasp of her retainers.

"And don't bow!" Lucy commanded as Tumnus was about to do so.

He looked up at her, still slightly frustrated by the invasion of his privacy -- and then he drew back slightly. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Lucy, are you alright?" he asked, utterly forgetting himself and moving to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"No, I am not alright," she said with a sob. "I was a horrible...I compared my best friend in all of Narnia to a beast...but it was me being the beastly one!"

"Oh, come now," Tumnus said, "You..." He was about to say she didn't mean her words. But of course she had...

Lucy sucked in a breath with a trembling sob. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Tumnus wanted to wrap his arms around the little girl. Well, perhaps big girl was a more accurate description; she had grown taller -- but he would have gotten her wet.

Sighing he sank down so he was at eye level to her. He tilted his head. "Lucy, there is nothing to forgive."

She sucked in another sob.

"Lucy, Dear One," Tumnus said, "who was going to turn you into the White Witch?"

"But you never were really going to do that, don't you see!" she said. "You were the one who got sent to her castle...and beaten...and turned to stone...all because of me!" With that Lucy threw her arms around him and pressed her face to his chest. Her retainers let out a collective gasp. Tumnus ignored them as he straightened a bit to better keep his footing.

Putting one hand behind her back and stroking her head gently with the other, he said, "But don't you see, you saved me from her."

"No, no, it was Aslan. He was the one who undid the witch's spell," said Lucy.

Tumnus kissed the top of her hair and squeezed her tightly. He sighed. "You still don't understand."

He did not bother to look up and check the reaction of her retinue. If the Queen touched you, you were allowed to touch back. Although, maybe he had touched her first, now that he thought about it. But what sort of cold-hearted creature didn't wipe the tears from the eyes of a child? Certainly, just about any good faun would do what he did.

Eventually Lucy pulled away from him. "I brought you towels, and strawberry soap – it's Aramis' favorite soap, she won't get mad at you for using it in her water."

"Thank you, Lucy," Tumnus said. Then he bowed, and smiled mischievously. "Excuse me...I should say, Queen Lucy."

She shook her head, slightly damp locks now in a mess. "No, no, you shouldn't." She looked down. "We also brought sandwiches, fruit, some biscuits and cake...if you'd like to have lunch after your bath."

"I would be delighted...Lucy," Tumnus said.

Lucy licked her lips and held out her hand as she had the first day they met. "Friends?" she said.

Tumnus took her fingers in his and swung her hand side to side as he had done the day they first met. "Always," he said.

x x x

Later that night Tumnis was taking a dip with Aramis in her own waters close to the clearing where the Midsummer Night's Eve festival was being held. It had been her suggestion; the evening was hot and she needed to cool down. Water nymphs did not handle heat very well.

Tumnus slipped onto a grassy bank and lay back, carefully readjusting the crown Lucy had made for him earlier. Aramis followed him with a smile.

Dragging his tongue along her collarbone he was suddenly overtaken with a bout of self consciousness. "Aramis...do I smell a bit like wet wolfhound?"

Aramis laughed and sniffed at the fur at the back of his neck. "You smell deliciously of strawberry soap..." She laughed again. "And a little bit like wet wolfhound."

Tumnus stiffened--his whole body, not the region that would cause her excitement.

She put her mouth to his ear and let her hands wander to his lap. "But I like the animal...the beast part of you."

That other region did respond. Tumnus' ears went back in annoyance at his own predictability.

Well then. Flipping their positions so her back was in the grass, Tumnus rose to his knees, steepled his fingers, looked down at Aramis and said, "On your hands and knees, Dear One."

She smiled a wide feral grin and eagerly scurried into position wagging her bottom in his direction as she did so.

Grabbing her roughly by the hips, Tumnus pulled her to him -- hard.

She gasped. "Oh, Aslan, that is exactly what I meant."

Something nagged at him even as they both got lost in their mutual pleasure.

x x x

**Midsummer Night's Eve Year Five**

"Well, then I think the Ten Commandments should be our model if we're trying to simplify the legal code," said Susan from across the wide round table.

It was early afternoon Midsummer Night's Eve. Tumnus had been requested by their majesties to lend his perspective on their reformation of the legal code. He idly wondered if he would be working through another Midsummer's Eve...granted, Susan had a ball planned for this evening, but Edmund might insist on pressing on. Tumnus was too honored by their faith in the value of his opinion to be upset. He daintily touched the crown of flowers and ivy Lucy had put on his head. He still had that, at least.

"Thou shalt not steal, thou shall not kill -- easy to understand and the basics of all civilized society," said Peter.

Edmund shifted in his chair. Tumnus noted he was almost as tall as himself now. "I'm not saying it's not a good place to start," said Edmund.

"Thou shalt not bear false witness," said Queen Lucy.

"Oh," said Tumnus his ears perking up. "That is a good one, Your Highness."

Lucy smiled at him. "Yes, without that law no effective court system can ever be devised."

"Well done, Lu," said Edmund to his little sister. He really tried to encourage Lucy's intellectual development, even as Susan pushed hard to encourage her development of deportment. "Yes, we definitely have to keep that one..." said Edmund, "And thou shalt not steal, thou shalt not kill...But I don't think we should use thou shalt not covet thy neighbor. That makes fine philosophy, but we're not in the business of policing anyone's thoughts, even if we could."

Susan scowled slightly.

"...And," continued Edmund, "Thou shalt not commit adultery isn't going to work in Narnia."

"Pardon?" said Tumnus.

"Why not?" said Lucy.

Susan's mouth made a small o shape, Peter's dropped open, Edmund tilted his head and his eyebrows knitted together.

Tumnus looked at Lucy. She blinked at him. Well, at least someone else was confused. Why didn't they think it would work? What sort of savages did they think Narnians were? Tumnus cleared his throat. "Your Majesties, I do not see why the law wouldn't work. Granted, it might be unnecessary..."

"Pardon?" said Edmund, his voice cracking.

Susan blinked.

Peter coughed.

"The law might be superfluous, but it would not be unworkable. I know of no free Narnian creature that is false to their chosen mate. It is disruptive to the successful raising of young," said Tumnus solemnly -- then nervously twitched his ears. Perhaps he shouldn't have added that painfully obvious bit about the benefits of fidelity when raising children?

"Ahhhh..." said Peter leaning his chin on his fist.

"Ohhhh..." said Susan.

"What?" said Lucy.

"You know of no other...definition of adultery, Mister Tumnus?" asked Edmund steeping his fingers.

Tumnus blinked. "Is there another one?"

"Yes, is there?" asked Lucy.

"Not here, apparently," said Peter.

"Never mind it, Mr. Tumnus," said Susan.

Edmund cleared his throat.

"Well, since it is obviously superfluous, let's leave that one out," said Lucy. "It is useless to have laws that aren't needed. It just takes more paper to record and write down. And until Edmund and I refine the designs on a proper printing press, anything more to write is..." she tilted her head and shrugged, "wasteful."

"I agree with Lu," said Edmund.

"You know, I think that is enough for today," said Susan. "We are hosting a dance tonight."

"And Tumnus has his Midsummer Night's Dance to go to in the forest," said Lucy brightly. "I do hope one day I can go."

"Umm..." said Edmund.

"Well, Lucy," said Susan.

"No," said Peter.

"Why not?" asked Tumnus' little Queen.

Obviously she had a few things to learn still about Narnian magic. As a good faun it was his duty to explain. "While the Midsummer Night's Magic is harmless to fauns, satyrs, nymphs and dryads, for Daughter's of Eve it would be impossible to participate in a Midsummer Night's celebration and not conceive a --"

Edmund made a wicked half smile.

"That's enough, Mister Tumnus," said Susan.

"I want to know," said Lucy.

"Conceive of...wild ideas," said Peter.

"Well, those are definitely conceived at Midsummer Night's celebrations," admitted Tumnus. What was the worry in that, though? True, Lucy did tend to conceive of wild ideas quite frequently on her own -- this very morning she had brought to Tumnus' attention a sketch of a 'modified typewriter that would allow pawed and hooved-only creatures to write.' Did they think that with the Midsummer magic she would be completely overwhelmed by such schemes?

Actually, for Daughters of Eve the primary danger at a Midsummer Night's celebration was that they would get pregnant. Handy if one was having trouble with fertility, but...

Ahh...how silly of him. She was too young to be involved in such activities; no faun or satyr would engage her in such things. So...obviously they were concerned about her being overwhelmed by wild ideas. He thought they were wrong, but decided it would be wisest not to question them on this.

Lucy scowled. "Oh...why?"

"Lots of...faun things happen at Midsummer celebrations...just leave it alone," said Susan sharply.

Tumnus blinked. Faun things?

"Faun things?" Lucy said.

"Leave it alone, Lu," said Peter.

Edmund looked sharply between his older brother and sister. Tumnus thought he saw a brief flash of anger in the young king's eyes, but then it vanished.

Faun things. Was it some sort of euphemism?

"Is that some sort of euphemism?" asked Lucy.

Edmund, snorted. "Good one, Lu."

Peter and Susan did not reply.

 


	4. Midsummer's Eve Year Six (Lucy is 12 here)

 

Sometimes it rained on Midsummer Night's Eve, and sometimes even in summer, one caught a cold.

Tumnus was not wearing a crown tonight, although Lucy had made one for him. Every time Tumnus coughed or sneezed it would become dislodged.

The sound of rain falling steadily pattered endlessly on. Occasionally, Lorraine, the tree just outside, tapped her branches on the window to get his attention. He did his best to pretend he did not hear.

He was not in his comfy cave, a new one high on the cliffs close to the sea. The royals had insisted he stay at the palace in 'his condition' -- especially since leaving would mean forging out into the rain.

Three quick sneezes itched their way from Tumnus' lungs in rapid succession.

Lucy held up a silk handkerchief from the pile that was folded and neatly stacked on the nightstand by the bed Tumnus was semi-reclined in. He accepted it gratefully as Lucy looked at the window where the tree had just made another tap.

Tumnus sniffed. "Thank you, your Highness, but I really think you should leave. You'll both catch what I've got."

"Nonsense," said Edmund, seated on the other side of the bed. "We gave you this bug; we can't catch it again."

"If you really want us to leave," said Lucy, turning her gaze back from the window, "we'll go. But if we do, we'll have to go back to Susan's party..."

Edmund groaned.

"...and we really don't want to do that," said Lucy.

Tumnus didn't push. The truth was, he was grateful for their company. The only thing worse than being sick was being sick alone...and...well, Lucy and Edmund were both dear to his heart. He respected and liked all of the royals, but Edmund and Lucy were different from their older siblings. Peter and Susan made fine rulers, they had learned the ways of Narnia dutifully, and saw to their duties conscientiously. But Edmund and Lucy...

The two youngest Pevensies learned the ways of Narnia out of love. Both of them were always _eager_ to learn more about their subjects and their realm. Lucy's enthusiasm was always obvious -- Edmund's was more reserved, but Tumnus had come to realize that it burned just as bright. Edmund and Lucy were closer to each other than they were to their older siblings, whether because of this similarity in personalities, or just an accident of age Tumnus couldn't tell.

"Susan is trying her hardest to find a husband," said Edmund, leaning his head back on the chair with a sigh. "The pomp and circumstance and all the preening in the grand ballroom is..."

"Blech," said Lucy in a way that was quite un-Queenly. Not that these two spent much time acting like royalty when they caught Tumnus alone.

Tumnus sniffed. "She is only sixteen. It seems so young to be concerned about such things." Actually though, Susan, at 16, and Peter at 17 didn't seem too young. Susan and Peter always seemed a little older than their years. But for Lucy, now just 12, and Edmund 14, Tumnus couldn't imagine a search for a partner beginning in just a few short years.

"Tell that to Susan," muttered Edward. "Or Peter. He wants to find a wife, or feels he needs to, or..." He sighed. "It's all about seeing that the transfer of power goes smoothly between the generations. Get an heir early, and no one has to worry. If you ask me, a democratic society makes for a more reliable system of power transfer."

Blowing his nose, Tumnus said, "It is a wonderful idea, your democracy, but the way you describe it --"

"Power in a successful democracy is decentralized," said Lucy, "and right now Narnia needs a strong central government which can act swiftly to respond to external and internal threats and a monarchy works better; we've had this discussion many times before."

Tumnus sighed. "And I dare say my head is pounding and not up to such philosophical meanderings."

"They are actually quite practical meanderings --" Edmund met Tumnus' eyes. Tumnus wiped his nose. The young king's face got softer. "Let's change the subject to something less taxing."

Lucy leaned her elbows on the bed Tumnus was lying on. "Mr. Tumnus, when do fauns seek a wife -- or a husband?"

Tumnus blinked. "Well, I suppose normally around the age of one hundred or so..."

"You're already one hundred and twelve!" Lucy grinned. "You're an old maid."

Edmund snorted.

"What?" said Lucy.

Edmund smiled at Tumnus and then turned his eyes to Lucy. The smile vanished and he shrugged. "Only girls can be old maids."

"That's so unfair. We get to be old maids, and you get to be bachelors," said Lucy.

"If we're lucky," said Edmund.

Lucy grabbed a loose throw pillow from next to Tumnus and threw it across the bed at her brother.

"I don't think of it as luck," said Tumnus, looking a little wistfully at the fire crackling in the bed chamber's fire place. Despite the season, the guest room was near the sea and had a tendency to get a little cold.

Edmund had been about to throw the pillow, but he stopped and pulled it into his lap instead.

"You want to get married?" said Edmund. Tumnus ear's trembled as he tried to place the inflection in Edmund's inflection. Was that disbelief? Whatever for?

"Why, yes," said Tumnus. "I think everyone dreams of having that special someone to share their life with...and the clip-pitty-clip of little hooves..."

"But you have a lot of special someone's to share your life with, Mister Tumnus," said Edmund. "Aramis, and Linea, and a whole host of other nymph and dryad friends."

"And us!" said Lucy brightly.

Edmund looked at his sister and opened his mouth as though he were about to say something, then closed it again. The tree began tapping again and both Edmund and Lucy turned to look. Tumnus studiously avoided it. He'd told her he was sick.

Tumnus' ears flickered contemplatively. "But it is different, isn't it? Oh, my nymph and dryad friends are good enough company for festivals, dances and occasionally a nice --" Tumnus was about to say sleepover, but caught himself. He'd caught on that he wasn't supposed to talk about sleepovers...he was also fairly certain that sleepovers were one of the activities covered by the euphemism 'faun things.' Clearing his throat he said, "cup of tea." Not that dryads or nymphs...

"I've never known dryads or nymphs to be fond of tea," said Lucy.

Edmund snickered.

"...But I think," said Tumnus, deciding to move ahead, "that what I would really like is someone who I enjoyed doing the ordinary things with. Sitting by the fire reading, discussing the world and philosophy....having a cup of tea..."

"But you just said..." said Lucy.

Tumnus winced inwardly; he really was a terrible liar. "Well, they don't enjoy tea with  _kippers_ , do they?" he said.

"No, no they don't," said Edmund with a wry smile.

Lucy took one of Tumnus' hands. "But you have us for all those other things."

Tumnus patted her hand with his own. "Yes, that is true." He gave an affectionate smile to both of them.

"Mr. Tumnus....it doesn't seem that there are so many female fauns," said Lucy.

Edmund sat up straighter, "Yes, I don't think I've ever seen one."

Tumnus sighed. "No. Not so many. And the ones there are tend to get married very quickly. I don't think there is a single available of age female faun in all of Narnia right now..."

"That is so sad," said Lucy.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Mr. Tumnus, I didn't know," said Edmund. Tumnus was a little startled by the look of...contrition...on his face. What did he have to be contrite about?

"Oh, its not so bad, really," said Mr. Tumnus. "I could marry a nymph or dryad if I really took a fancy to one." Not that that was likely to happen. They were lovely creatures really, but beyond their tree or their streams they didn't really take interest in much else.

The tree outside started to tap on the window again. Lucy looked at it briefly, and then turned back to Tumnus. "You could?"

"Why, yes," said Mr. Tumnus. "We fauns are flexible in that regard. If I married outside my species and was to have children, the boys would be little fauns, and the girls would take after their mother." He smiled at them conspiratorially, "In fact, my great, great, great grandmother was even... _human._ "

"Oh," said Lucy, eyes very wide.

"Well, that is certainly an interesting evolutionary adaptation," said Edmund. "Although, I could see how it could lead to there being a shortage of female fauns..."

"Precisely," said Tumnus, not sure if he believed that Edmund's notions of evolution worked in Narnia, but certainly the effect of marriages outside his species had had that result.

He stared into the fire, and wiped his nose with a hankerchief. "And marrying outside of our own has other repercussions. Nymphs and dryads can't be available much and so childcare tends to fall to the father. Not that I don't love children, but it would be nice if they could get to know their mother a little better -- I barely got to know my mother before she was chopped down."

Lucy's hand on his tightened. "And what about marrying a human?"

Tumnus stiffened; he didn't want to discuss the negative impact of that sort of union. He tried a joke instead. "Well, not worth thinking about as there are no more elligible human females in Narnia than there are female fauns."

"The lifespans are too different," said Edmund quietly.

Tumnus said nothing; he just stared down at Lucy's small hand. He did not like to think of the young king and queen growing old and dying before him -- but, of course, that was what would happen.

The tree started tapping on the window again. Tumnus blew his nose and heaved a huge sigh of annoyance. His ears flattened against his head.

"Is that tree trying to get your attention?" asked Lucy.

Edmund coughed and smiled.

Tumnus groaned. "I have already told her that I have a cold and under no circumstances will I..."

"Participate in faun things?" said Lucy raising a tiny eyebrow.

Tumnus looked at Edmund; his eyes were wide as Tumnus' own.

Tumnus coughed. "Err...yes."

Rising as imperiously from her chair as a 12 year old girl made of skin and bones ever could, Lucy marched over to the window, threw it open and said curtly, "He is sick. He said no. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Through the window Tumnus saw the tree shudder back as if struck.

Lucy shut the window. Edmund burst out laughing. Tumnus' nose trembled.

Putting her hands on her hips Lucy glared at them both. "You know, someday I'm going to find out what faun things are."

Tumnus sighed; he didn't see why he couldn't tell her...it seemed so silly really...

Edmund just kept laughing.


	5. Two Days AFTER Midsummer's Day Year Seven

 

Early morning light filtered in the tiny window above Tumnus' bed in his comfy cozy cave. Someone giggled. Tumnus was fairly certain it was the dryad Jenea. From where he lay sprawled on his stomach, Tumnus reached out a lazy arm, caught a soft cool body and pulled it to his side. There were more giggles. This year's Midsummer Night's celebration might have gotten a touch out of hand -- he had managed to leave the party for tea with Lucy, though. Traditions were important.

But now he was back in the thick of things, it seemed. Tumnus tried to raise his head but someone started dragging sharp nails down the fur on his spine; she reached the spot just above his tail and began to scratch viciously in a way that made Tumnus' length pulse against the furs on the mattress and his eyes cross.

"Roll over, faun," said Aramis' voice. "Before we leave, you owe us a proper goodbye."

Obeying her command, Tumnus said, "Well, I wouldn't dream of not giving a proper goodbye. That would be..."

"Horribly rude," the two dryads and the nymph said in unison.

Tumnus raised his eyebrows and gave them a mischievous smile.

Sitting up quickly he grabbed Jenea's hands and pulled her into a kneeling position. And then he flopped back into the pillows guiding the dryad to straddle his chest.

"If you'll just move up a little, Dear One," Tumnus said.

Jenea giggled and edged forward obediently.

Aramis slid onto Tumnus' chest behind Jenea and grabbed the dryad's breasts. Jenea to moan sweetly.

"I'm next," said Aramis. Tumnus wasn't sure if she meant she got Jenea next or him, but either option sounded lovely.

Out of his line of vision Tumnus heard Linea say, "I see what I want."

And then he felt soft hands encircle him in a most delightful way.

Tumnus' blood was pounding beneath Linea's fingers…ahhh…and mouth…and he was salivating in anticipation of…

There was a knocking at the door. Jenea, Aramis, and Linea all froze. Tumnus sighed again, this time not in happiness. Perhaps he could ignore it? He smiled up at Jenea and licked his lips.

There was more knocking. It was not a rude pounding, but it was insistent.

Tumnus recognized that knock. "I must answer," he said. The nymph and the dryads moaned.

Ignoring them, Tumnus gently pulled them off his body. "I am dreadfully sorry about this."

"We are, too," said Aramis over Jenea's shoulder.

"Duty calls." Tumnus sighed.

The knocking on the door continued. Tumnus fluffed his fur around his waist in order to achieve a little discretion, but in his current state it was quite hopeless. His three guests laughed. Raising an eyebrow at them, Tumnus pulled a seldom-used bathrobe off the hook, wrapped it around himself, made his way into the living room and opened the front door.

It was exactly whom he expected. Bowing low he said, "Your Majesty."

"Tumnus, may I come in?" said King Edmund.

Really, when a king asked you if he could come into your house, there was only one answer. "Of course," said Tumnus, gesturing with an arm.

Edmund strode past him. Glancing outside, Tumnus noticed that he seemed to be completely alone. Even Philip the horse, his normal companion on early morning rides, was not about. Tumnus looked at the sun. Perhaps it wasn't that early...

Gently closing the door, Tumnus said, "Your Majesty, I must inform you that..."

"Tumnus," said Edmund, turning around. "I like girls."

Tumnus blinked and froze, all thoughts of warning Edward of their lack of privacy vanishing from his mind.

"Excuse me?" Tumnus said.

Edmund dropped his voice. "In all ways...in a...physical way..."

Tumnus stared at the young man before him currently biting his lip in a way that was most un-king like. At 16 Edmund's shoulders were still somewhat narrow, and his hands and feet were still too big for his body. What did Philip say? Still a colt with room to grow...Edmund was tall as Tumnus now, but would doubtlessly grow taller. He was still so young...to be physically interested in...but of course, he was human and their life times were short.

Tumnus blinked. But why was he being told this? It didn't seem to be an issue that was problematic. If Edmund had told him he liked boys, well, that would be one thing. It seemed to be an issue in human society for some reason. Fauns were generally much more flexible in these matters, although Tumnus himself was trapped in the unfortunate ten percent of fauns that seemed doomed to prefer females to the extent that frolics with males were simply unworkable. But it was a shame he had learned to bear over the years.

Shaking himself, Tumnus recovered his previous train of thought. "Your Majesty, I need to inform you that we are not --"

"But I don't really think they like me. At all," said Edmund. "And I thought, maybe you could give me advice, because, well, they all like you, even though you are shy, and quiet, and bookish...and you are...you are..."

Tumnus' spine straightened. He was what? A dark part of his mind said, because you are only a faun -- a faun whose horns have been clipped by magic and will never grow back.

"Well, you're," Edmund shrugged. "Short, aren't you...a little bit?"

Tumnus tilted his head, both relieved that Edmund hadn't lived down to his darkest thoughts...and baffled. It was true, he was shorter than many of his dryad companions, and a few of the water nymphs, too. But...

"This is an issue?" Tumnus asked lifting one ear and dropping the other.

Edmund looked at the ground. "According to Susan it is..."

At that moment helpless giggling erupted from Tumnus' room. "It takes a big man to love a taller woman," said someone; Tumnus thought it was Aramis. There were more giggles.

Clearing his throat, Tumnus said, "My dears, come out and greet King Edmund properly."

The giggles stopped.

Aramis, Linea and Jenea filed from the bedroom. Normally, when expecting the company of humans they would cover themselves, the dryads with leaves, the nymphs with shimmering liquid garments magically suspended over their persons. But of course, they had not expected human company when they came to Tumnus' cave.

Edmund's eyes got wide.

The three curtseyed before him. "Good morning, Your Majesty," they said in unison.

"Umm...good morning to you," said Edmund.

Straightening from her curtsey, Aramis said, "We're so glad you like girls, your Majesty."

"Oh, yes," said Jenea.

"Mmmm..." hummed Linea.

Edmund went beet red, "That will be all."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The three curtseyed again and then skipped to the door.

As Edmund watched them, he swallowed audibly. "Ummm...Tumnus...I am...um...sorry if I interrupted anything..."

"Oh, not at all," said Tumnus. "My first duty is to you, Your Highness, and you seem, distressed...although perhaps unreasonably. Those girls seem to like you well enough."

"Really?" asked Edmund.

Tumnus' ears flicked forward. In general, of the four monarchs, he thought of Edmund as being the sharpest -- well, followed closely by Lucy, and the difference between them might only be age...

"Your Majesty, they have just practically given you an invitation to..." What would be the polite euphemism for this situation? Ah, yes. "...to come call."

Well, that was that. Edmund's fears were now certainly allayed.

"Oh," said Edmund. "And then what?"

Or perhaps this would take a while.

"Would you like some tea, Your Majesty?" Tumnus asked.

"Yes, and please drop the Your Majesty bit for now," said Edmund.

x x x

With a bit of tea in him, Tumnus felt much better prepared to take on a likely lengthy conversation -- possibly one fraught with cultural misunderstandings.

"So, if you don't mind, Your...Edmund, I think the best place to start is where my father started with me," said Tumnus.

Edmund nodded. "Go on."

"The first, most important thing I must say is don't get anyone pregnant until you're properly married," said Tumnus.

Edmund turned red yet again, "Well, I hadn't thought..."

Tumnus tilted his head; it was highly likely...

"You do know how children are conceived, don't you?" Tumnus asked.

"Oh...Yes...I mean the basic mechanics of it," Edmund said nervously looking into his tea. "I...um...actually don't think I would take it that far...I mean, it would be against my religion, you know...to do that before I was married --"

"What?" asked Tumnus.

Edmund took a sip of tea. "Oh, well, we don't, you know, do that until -- or we're not supposed to..."

"Why ever not?" asked Tumnus, very intrigued and wondering if this had anything to do with the other definition of adultery.

"Ah!" said Edmund, suddenly looking more confident. "I have a theory for that. It's all about avoiding unplanned pregnancy." He straightened and his voice changed; suddenly it was like they were discussing law, or policies of reconciliation or democracy. "I've read a bit and it seems it really isn't a worry with nymphs or dryads. Dryads are only fertile every ten years or so, and when they are in season their hair flowers -- and water nymphs only every 25 years, and they blush bright blue during that time. Human females, on the other hand, are fertile every twenty eight days."

Tumnus almost spit out his tea. "Really?"

Edmund looked down and nodded. "And there is no outward sign."

Sitting back in his chair Tumnus let that bit of information sink in. Well, humans did have very short lifespans. If they wanted the species to survive it would make sense that they would be very fertile. Shaking his head, he said, "I had no idea. It sounds like a rather sensible rule then."

"Yes," said Edmund.

"But if you were to couple with a nymph or dryad..." said Tumnus lifting his teacup.

"No, no, that wouldn't be fair," Edmund said. "I will be expected to marry a human, and she will be expected to wait for me...so I should wait for her. But I..." He put down his teacup and put his hands on his knees. "I would very much like female companionship, whether human, or nymph or dryad, and I wouldn't mind engaging in...affectionate behaviors...like kissing, maybe, and embraces...unless of course it is morally wrong...or they would be hurt...I mean if I cannot marry them, is it wrong to kiss them? If, of course, they'd let me... Wouldn't it be leading them on..."

Tumnus ears flicked. Did he not understand what Jenea, Aramis and Linea had been doing in his bedroom? He shook himself; of course he did. He was just nervous, shy, inexperienced and desperate to do the right thing by both Narnian morals and his own.

"Edmund," said Tumnus, "I cannot speak for humans...but kisses and embraces among nymphs and dryads are..." he tilted his head then discovered he had a fine analogy, "...like hand shakes among your people."

"Truly?" Edmund said sitting up straighter and looking relieved, as though he'd been exonerated from something.

"Truly," said Tumnus.

Edmund licked his lips. "But how do I get them to like me?"

"They already seem quite int--"

"No," Edmund said, "I mean, really like me. They don't just like you because," he dropped his gaze and made a vague motion towards Tumnus' bedroom. "I know, I hear them talk about you..."

"Oh. Well." Tumnus looked at his bedroom door. "I do try to be good company, make them laugh, mind my manners..."

Edmund coughed a little bit, looked up at Tumnus and said, "Excuse me."

Slightly confused, Tumnus went on. "And I try to be respectful of the things they are interested in. My own interests run further afield than that of the nymphs and dryads, but there is much you can learn from them. Many have been around much longer than I have. They can tell you just about anything you'd like to know about their forests and streams. I am grateful for their company for what it is, and don't expect great conversations on the philosophers or sciences from them."

Edmund sipped his tea for a few minutes, and then he looked up and said solemnly, "You are a good faun, Tumnus. Really."

"Oh, I don't know," said Tumnus lifting up the teapot. "In fact, many of my kind find me quite eccentric. More tea, Edmund?"

"Hmmm...yes, please," Edmund said leaning back in his chair and gazing hard at Tumnus.

After Tumnus had refreshed his and Edmund's cups, Edmund licked his lips. "Tumnus, do you have any advice on kissing?"

"Why yes, yes, I do...the first thing to remember is every girl is different and..." Tumnus blinked. "This isn't the best way to convey this knowledge. I have something better." Tumnus hopped out of his chair and over to his bookshelf -- excited by his sudden flash of inspiration. Humans were usually squeamish about such things, but under the circumstances...

Pulling a little stepladder out of a cubby, he climbed up to the top rung and pulled a book off the top shelf. Blowing of the dust he said, "I haven't had use for this in quite a long time, but I believe it will be quite helpful to you. A picture is worth a thousand words and all that."

Hopping excitedly back to the table, Tumnus handed the book to Edmund with a smile.

" _The Faun's Guide to Pleasures of the Flesh, Gender Opposites Version_..." Edmund read aloud. "Ummm...Tumnus..."

"I'm afraid I don't have the other versions...the male-male and female-female versions. I never had use for the male-male version..." Tumnus blushed at the admission of his own faunish failing and hoped Edmund didn't notice, "and Aramis borrowed my female-female version long ago and hasn't given it back."

"Well..." said Edmund staring at the cover of the book.

"It's hand-written of course," said Tumnus, "and it uses some of the old spellings, but you'll find the engravings very useful; they are very fine...it's a shame but I believe the plates were lost in the long winter. Go ahead. Open it..."

Edmund gingerly flipped open the cover, saw the first plate, which was, if Tumnus remembered correctly, fauns in the "Running Leap Position," not very helpful for a human actually. The king hastily turned the page, and then flipped through more pages rapidly.

"There is a whole chapter dedicated to kissing, and there are embraces and fondling and..." Tumnus sighed happily.

" _Activities with Which to Engage When Your Partner is in Season and One is Unmarried,_ " Edmund read aloud.

"Oh yes, and there is that. Although, I say, why wait for your partner to be in season? They are enjoyable all the time," said Tumnus, happy to be able to lay aside human conversational taboos for once. "There is really nothing so wonderful as slipping down between your partners thighs and --"

Edmund coughed. "Tumnus, could one engage in these activities and still...still...be considered...considered...a virgin?"

Tumnus peered over the young king's shoulder and put his hand to his mouth. "Perhaps...technically..."

Edmund stared at the picture, then turned the book sideways. "Tumnus, are these pictures," he swallowed, "to scale...anatomically I mean."

Tilting his head Tumnus squinted his eyes and looked hard at the picture. "They may be exaggerated slightly for stylistic effect, Sire."

"Ahhh..." said Edmund.


	6. Midsummer Night's Eve Year Eight

"The two of you," said Prince Corin of Archenland as they entered the library of his castle, "buttering up the ladies downstairs. No wonder they're all mooning over you, Edmund. They're even mooning over you, Tumnus...a faun."

Tumnus' ears went back slightly.

"All gentlemen and ladies of quality enjoy the company of Mister Tumnis, Corin," said Edmund.

"Do you two have no shame?" the Prince asked -- whether he'd caught the King's barb Tumnus couldn't tell.

"Whatever do you mean, Corin?" asked Edmund.

"Engaging the ladies in a conversation about embroidery...embroidery...what sort of manly conversation is that?" said Corin striding over to a chair in the corner of the library and falling into it.

"They were making a tapestry," said Edmund, "and it was really well done. Wouldn't you say so, Mister Tumnus?"

"Indeed, Sire, and especially given that none of the ladies have actually seen a unicorn...they really don't venture this far from Narnia; it was exceedingly well done," Tumnus replied truthfully. He had found the tapestry to be a work of art, the ladies had taken great pains to make it as realistic as possible, and they had been so obviously pleased that Narnians had recognized their hard work. Lucy had been there, too, although she had been talking to an older woman while Tumnus and Edward admired the tapestry...where was she now?

"Tapestries...embroidery...it's really the same, isn't it?" said Corin. "I can't abide such boring female past-times. Your sister Lucy wasn't fawning over it, Edmund...now she is a woman after my own heart. Loves the outdoors, can play a decent game of chess --"

"I actually found the unicorn tapestry lovely, Corin," said Queen Lucy striding into the room. The top of her head now came to Tumnus' nose. At 15 she was still a girl, though, really, despite the fact that Susan now had her dressing in clothes Tumnus thought were hardly age appropriate.

"The fact that I don't enjoy such past-times myself doesn't mean I can't appreciate the skill and care of others," Lucy said. "Edward, Tumnus, did you notice the blackberries around the edges of the tapestry were navy blue, and not dark purple like proper blackberries?"

"No, Lu, I hadn't," said Edmund.

"I did notice, Your Majesty. Was it for stylistic purposes?" said Tumnus.

"It's not," said Lucy with a triumphant grin. "It's because a single skein of purple yarn here costs ten gold pieces."

"How much is it in Narnia, Lu?" Edmund asked.

"A few coppers, no more than any other color. South of Narnia people apparently are only able to derive purple dye from some sort of sea creature -- it makes it terribly expensive," Lucy said.

"And in Narnia?" asked Edmund.

"Well, I don't know..." said Lucy, "but I bet Mister Tumnus does."

Tumnus tapped his feet quickly on the floor, pleased to be of service. "In fact I do. It is from an ore that the dwarves mine in the North. It is quite plentiful..."

Lucy smiled at Edward and Tumnus; they both smiled back.

"I believe, there is an item we should consider trading more widely," said Lucy. "Corin do you have a map that includes Narnia, Archenland and the Western Nations? I want to look at possible trade routes."

Laughing, Corin said, "Lucy, even when you do pay attention to frivolous female pursuits like embroidery, it is with the eye of a mercenary! You would make me a fine wife --"

Edmund and Tumnus both suddenly stood a bit more stiffly.

Corin plunged ahead, "Why, with you watching out for the good of the country, I can see to the important business of hunting and adventuring."

"Her Highness, Queen Lucy, is not yet even sixteen years old," said Tumnus his ears back against his head. She was just a girl and this oaf was thinking of...Tumnus suddenly felt the very primitive urge his people sometimes had to ram things.

"Indeed, Corin," said Edmund, "Lucy --"

"Can speak for herself," said Lucy crossing her arms and squaring her jaw. "So let me get this straight, Corin. I would get to watch over the economical, social, possibly military aspects of the kingdom, and the queenly things, too -- entertaining, bearing and raising the young..."

"Well, you might need a little help with that," said Corin with a smile.

Tumnus snorted.

Edmund's arms went across his chest. "Corin..."

"You know, Corin," said Lucy, "I suppose that despite all the extra responsibility being married to you might be slightly better than having no responsibility at all --"

"A-ha!" said Corin.

"But still, no thank you, sir," said Lucy. "Where is the map?"

Smiling and evidently nonplussed, Corin turned and pulled a scroll off of one of the shelves and unrolled it at a long table in the center of the room.

"I'm really not all that bad, Lucy."

Looking at the map, Lucy said, "Tumnus, do you know where the ore is mined?"

Tumnus was all too glad to leave Prince Corin's talks of marriage behind. "It is here, Your Majesty, approximately a day and a half journey North of Cair Paravel."

"And close to the sea," said Edmund, leaning on his arms.

"You can't escape it forever," said Corin. "Sooner or later, Your Highness, you will get married."

"If my choices are anything like Susan's suitors, I highly doubt that," said Lucy. "I am seriously considering the benefits of remaining a virgin queen -- I seem to remember a story about a virgin queen. Was her name Eliza, maybe?"

Tumnus' nose twitched. Humans were a strange species -- to remain a virgin forever seemed quite dreary.

"I think I remember something about her, too," said Edmund.

"I don't," said Corin.

Nor did Tumnus; maybe it was someone from that place they had come -- as the years went by, details of that foreign land seemed to slip from his monarchs' minds. Tumnus himself couldn't remember the name of the place.

"Sooner or later, Lucy, you'll have to get married for the good of your kingdom," said Corin, leaning against the table.

"But you see, the beauty of Queen Eliza was that she did use her unmarried status as an asset to her kingdom," said Lucy. "She held it before potential allies as a bribe; be nice and maybe you'll win my hand and my kingdom, too."

"You know, Lu, I think you're being serious," said Edmund, turning to his sister who was focusing hard on the map.

"I am serious, dear brother," said Lucy.

"But surely, that isn't really what you want?" Edmund said.

Lucy's shoulder's seemed to fall a little bit. "Edmund, your wedding vows don't contain the word obey."

Tumnus blinked. "Your Majesty, you'd be forced to vow to obey?" Marriage to an oaf like Corin would be bad enough, but to take a vow of obedience… Suddenly Lucy's reasoning didn't seem so strange.

"Yours don't?" asked Lucy.

"No," said Tumnus, "faun wedding vows are very simple --"

"Fauns get married?" snorted Corin.

"They do, and they take it seriously," said Edmund...once again speaking for Tumnus. "Corin, this is a fine map of the world. Would you lend it to Tumnus and me for our upcoming trip to pay our respects to the royalty of the western and southern lands?"

"It's no fair that you get to go on such a fine adventure without me," said Lucy.

Edmund sighed. "No, Lu, it really isn't."

 


	7. On the Road: Midsummer Night's Eve Year Nine - at the Table of King Petrovich

Tumnus stood around the table of the Petrovich, King of Pruressia, one of the kingdoms beyond the Western Wastes. It was their custom to stand at meals. Edmund was about four positions down, talking to the king himself. Orieus stood next to Tumnus as Tumnus talked to one of the King Petrovitch's retainers, Vlademir.

"We have heard of the magical creatures of Narnia," said Vlademir with a smile that Tumnus found himself disliking for some peculiar reason. After only a few months on the road Tumnus knew that many of the humans outside of Narnia viewed Narnians as magical. He'd ceased quibbling at the term.

"It is said," Vlademir continued, "That on Midsummer Night's Eve that the nymphs, dryads and fauns engage in wild revelry, partaking in music, wine, food and all pleasures of the flesh."

Tumnus was not a faun to lie. "That is true."

Although Tumnus had not meant it as a joke, Vlademir laughed. "Good faun! You know we enjoy such revelry here, too. Only we don't have nymphs and dryads," he winked at Tumnus. "We have whores. Very lovely ones. All ages."

Tumnus looked at Orieus; the centaur shrugged.

Tumnus blinked. "What sort of creature is a whore?"

Vlademir laughed again. "A whore is a creature that has sex for money."

"I was not aware that such creatures existed," said Tumnus, very curious now. "Are they magical?"

"Some are," said Vlademir with another wink.

"Are related to dryads or nymphs?" asked Orieus.

"No...good faun, good centaur, they are humans whose occupation is sex!" said Vlademir.

"Well, sounds like a rather enjoyable occupation," said Tumnus.

Vlademir and several of the humans around Tumnus and Orieus laughed uproariously at this.

Tumnus looked up at Orieus in confusion. The centaur's brow was furrowed, perhaps he was as confused as Tumnus himself.

The only way to get to the bottom of this mystery was to obtain more information. "And how do these women come to the occupation of whore?" Asked Tumnus.

"Mister Tumnus..." was that King Edmund's voice?

Vlademir wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, you know, most are sold into it as children..."

Tumnus found his nose starting to flare. One of his hooves hit the floor a little hard.

"...they're just girls...well, a few boys..."

Tumnus' head started to fall forward. The other foot hit the floor.

"Do you prefer children, Faun?" asked Vlademir. "They're a little more expensive, but as you are a guest of the..."

Tumnus snorted. His hands started to shake. A hand from above landed on his shoulder; he turned to see Orieus mouthing the words, "Don't charge."

"We can't cause an incident, Tumnus." It was Edmund's voice. The king was now at his side.

Tumnus did not move. He did not drop his head and ram into Vlademir and his companions. But it was really, very, very hard.

 **On the Road: Year Nine**   **in the Garden of Lord Tan in Fall**

Tumnus sat on a rock under the tree of Lord Tan's grand gardens late in the evening playing his flute. The soft patter of footsteps let him know that his companion for the evening had arrived.

"Your music is lovely, Mister Tumnus" said Miss Yee.

"Thank you," said Tumnus, looking up with a smile from his flutes at the exotic human before him. She had shiny black hair, pale skin, and lovely eyes the shape of thin tear drops. She was also a lovely conversationalist -- and fond of tea, the lovely green variety native to this area. "As lovely as you, my dear."

She smiled and came nearer, "I am so glad I met you, Mister Tumnus."

"As am I." He dropped the flute to his side and gestured for her to sit upon his lap.

She gracefully sat sideways, her tightly wrapped garment preventing her from wrapping her legs around him as he would have wished. His hands immediately went to the elaborate sash at her back that held her garment in place. His lips went to the skin on her throat -- warm like his, unlike the skin of dryads and nymphs.

She sighed and ran her fingers through the fur on the back of his spine.

Tumnus brought his lips to hers and she melted a bit in his arms. Tumnus' hips ground upwards of their own volition. It had been a terribly long time.

She moaned. "Oh, Mister Tumnus, if only my husband..."

Tumnus' body went cold. "Husband?"

"Oh, do not worry. He is off now with his mistresses..we're safe..." She caught the lobe of Tumnus' ears in her mouth.

Tumnus could believe that her husband was otherwise occupied with mistresses; it seemed that most of the noble men -- and he thought of them in those terms loosely--did not deem it necessary or appropriate for a man to limit his attentions to one woman; although they did seem to require fidelity from their women. But it wasn't fear of discovery alone that was the source of Tumnus' unease. He bolted upright. Lady Yee nearly fell to the ground.

"I am sorry...madam," said Tumnus. "There has been a dreadful misunderstanding. I did not know you were married."

"This is a problem?" asked  _Madam_  Yee, her eyes growing conspicuously narrower.

"Why...yes...I am terribly sorry, madam," said Tumnus, bowing low. "Although, I sympathize with your...distress, I cannot morally justify being an accomplice in a situation I..."

"Cannot justify being an accomplice!" Madam Yee hissed. "Do you realize, faun, what will happen if I let it be known that you attempted to rape me here in this garden?"

The fur on the back of Tumnus' spine stood straight up. He could actually imagine quite well how that would go. He was only viewed as half human at best by most of the peoples they'd encountered on their journey.

A cool voice echoed through the night. "If you were to bear false witness against my most faithful retainer, I would be forced to testify against you, Yee." King Edmund emerged from the shadows. "Do you think they would trust the word of what is obviously..." he looked her up and down. "...a common harlot, or the word of a king?"

Madam Yee spit at the ground in a way that was most unladylike. "Narnian beast," she said. Tumnus wasn't sure if she was referring to him or to King Edmund.

As he watched her go down the path Edmund said, "Tumnus...be more careful."

"Yes...yes...sire," Tumnus said bowing low.

 **On the Road: Year Nine**   **in the Palace of the Sultan**

From the King's quarter's in the guest suite of the Sultan's Palace Tumnus heard, "My name is Asha, sire, a parting gift from the Sultan himself, here to entertain you and fulfill your every desire."

"Tumnus!" came King Edmund's cry.

Tumnus ran into Edmund's room. There was a young human woman, dark of skin and hair, wearing silks of gold and scarlet and bowing prostrate before the king.

"Tumnus, escort Asha out of here," said Edmund eyes focused on a scroll he was reading, not even looking at the woman on the floor.

"Come, Miss Asha," said Tumnus.

The woman got up and swallowed audibly. She was extremely beautiful. Above a full pouting mouth, and dainty nose, were eyes wide and round like Lucy's, but almost black, and framed by startlingly long lashes. She had more luscious curves than any dryad or nymph he'd ever seen.

As soon as they were out of King Edmund's room Asha grabbed Tumnus by the arm. "Please...don't return me to the Sultan. If his Highness finds out I have failed to satisfy your king, he will surely have me whipped."

She pressed her face to the back of Tumnus' hand. "Please, I'll do anything...for you."

Well, obviously he couldn't return her to the Sultan in such circumstances. Tumnus almost shuddered at the connotations of that--return her, like a parcel? "Do I understand correctly that you are a gift, to King Edmund?"

"Yes, sir." said Asha trembling. "And you, too...if you desire me...Yours to take and keep for as long as you desire. For whatever you desire."

Asha was trembling, her head still pressed against his hand. It was most troubling.

"My dear, Narnians cannot keep a person -- that is against all of our beliefs," said Tumnus, his brow furrowing. "However, at this moment, I desire a cup of tea. I feel a bit flustered. I would be delighted to have your company."

"Yes, sir, of course, tea," said Asha raising her head eyes very moist.

A few minutes later they sat in Tumnus' chambers, a low table before them. Tumnus took a sip of his tea. Asha was staring down at her cup.

"Drink, dear one, drink," said Tumnus.

She lifted the cup to her lips with two shaking hands and took a sip.

Tumnus sighed. "Pardon me for asking, but how did you come to find yourself in this predicament."

Asha raised her eyes quickly to his.

"I only ask," Tumnus said, "because I do wish to help you get out." The memory of the laughing men at Petrovich's table still haunted him...and the thought of all the little girls sold by their parents.

Asha began to cry.

x x x

"Tumnus," said Edmund, striding into Tumnus' chambers his brows furrowed together, "I told you to send her away!"

Asha was now sitting next to Tumnus on a low settee. One of her hands was wrapped around his. She held the hankerchief up to her eyes that Lucy had loaned to Tumnus long ago.

"Shhhh...sire!" said Tumnus.

Edmund drew back.

Turning to Asha, Tumnus said, "Go on."

Asha squeezed his hand more tightly and sobbed into the handkerchief. "And then when my husband died, my in-laws...because I had only borne a daughter...and they would be forced to maintain us both...sold me to the Sultan..."

Tumnus heard Edmund fall heavily into a chair across the room.

"There...there...Asha, you must tell us, what would you need to reclaim your freedom and get your daughter back?" said Tumnus.

Edmund sighed. "Yes, tell us."

"Oh, it is quite impossible," Asha said. "I would need money to buy her from my in-laws, and then we would need money to live..."

Tumnus hopped over to where his belongings sat by the bed and came back with a satchel filled with gold Narnian coins -- he did receive a stipend for his work. Other than a few gifts for his friends back home, he'd never used it. Spilling the contents onto the settee, he said, "How much more would you need?"

Asha put her hand to her mouth. "Sir, this is more than I could spend in a lifetime."

**On The Road: In the Palace of the Tisrooc's Nephew in Caloramen**

Tumnus hardly paid attention as the guides escorted him to his rooms in the grand house of the Tisrooc's nephew Duke Dalashmere, in the Caloramen port city of Tiban. The oppulence of his surroundings held much less interest than the object in his hands. It was, rarest of treasures, a letter from Lucy. She had sent this months ahead of time to be here in preparation for his arrival.

_...and so, dear Tumnus, I volunteered to visit the wolves on the edge of the Western wastes._

Tumnus shuddered. His last encounter with wolves had ended in torture and being turned to stone. Lucy's encounters with the White Witch's pack had hardly been better.

_Since I have been journeying to visit all our loyal subjects in yours and Edmund's absence, I decided that I couldn't afford not to visit them, although many in court hold their loyalty in doubt. To not do so would not just shown mistrust, it would have shown weakness to a tribe that values strength overall._

_I cannot say I was not afraid as I entered the wolf camp. They have a crude banner of Aslan hoisted between two tall pines just before you reach their den. The likeness was so poor I at first thought it to be a mockery. I knew any attack on my retinue or myself would be suicidal, even if it was successful. I only could grit my teeth and hope they weren't suicidal._

She hadn't been named by Aslan, "Lucy the Valiant," for nothing. He looked up as they turned down another long hallway.

_It was an unnerving meeting; the words they spoke were full of loyalty, but they spoke them in voices like low growls. At first I took them to be angry, but after awhile I realized that is just how their voices sound. And I realized too that the reason the likeness of Aslan was so poor is that they have no hands. They had to make do creating the image on all fours with paws._

_We were treated to every hospitality. They are rough creatures, but not without humor and even nobility, I think._

_They spoke of Edmund and his Policy of Reconciliation, and how they have benefited from his legal code, particularly the concept of innocence until proven guilty. They are often subject to accusations of crimes that are demonstratively false. Memory of their former loyalty to the White Witch has not been forgotten._

_They also remember you, dear Tumnus. They call you "The Good Faun."_

Tumnus blinked--to be thought of by his former enemies...or at least the relatives of his former enemies in this way was quite a shock.

"Your suite, Sir," said one of Tumnus' guides. Tumnus lifted his head to see one of his guides bowing low and two others opening two enormous double doors.

"Thank you," said Tumnus, stepping through the doors. They nodded at him and closed the entrance as he entered the foyer.

Tumnus looked briefly at his surroundings. It seemed rather much for a lowly retainer. He turned his attention back to the letter.

_The wolves know of your part in the Policy of Reconciliation, and the code of law they now benefit from. They also know of your mistreatment by their relatives. They see you as a true hero._

Tumnus shook his head; he was hardly heroic. Pragmatic, perhaps...

_They wish you and Edmund safe return from your journey -- as do I. Tumnus, by the time this reaches you, you will not be more than a week, eight days from Cair Paravel at most. I have such plans for you!_

Tumnus' mind was instantly filled with walks through the grounds of Cair Paravel, long discussions in the library, and tea time with kippers. He idly wandered from the foyer into the next room.

_Including salmon fishing with the bears in the Great River this fall!_

Well, that might be fun, too. He did love salmon, even more than kippers...he would have to share his father's recipe for salted salmon with her.

_If you recall, my last episode of salmon fishing with the bears did not go well. I'm not strong enough to knock the fish from the water to the bank -- and heaven forbid I use a net, the bears would be mortally offended, and actually catching the slippery fish with my bare hands is impossible. However, I decided to take your advice, Master Faun, though I suspect you meant it only in jest..._

"Ahem," came a masculine voice from across the room.

Tumnus looked up. He was in an enormous bed chamber. And there, reclined not six paces in front of him, on an enormous bed was Dalashmere, the Tishrooc's nephew. Dalashmere's robe was spilled open to naked flesh and he was stroking himself while aiming a huge gleaming smile in Tumnus' direction.

"Hello, Faun," he said.

Tumnus' ears flattened against his head. How annoying. If Dalashmere had flirted with Tumnus earlier Tumnus would have been able to gently rebuff his advances in a way that would spare them both what was obviously going to be an uncomfortable scene. But no, the man had to spring this on him.

Well. There was one way Tumnus could spare his feelings a bit, not that he should feel obliged to at all. Really, this was unacceptable.

"Oh. Dear," said Tumnus flatly not bothering to fake sincerity. "I seem to have been directed to the wrong room. Oh. Dear. Oh. Dear. Begging your illustrious pardon. I will now leave."

He bowed once, turned and stepped lightly into the foyer, keeping one ear cocked backwards.

As he approached the large double doors he heard footsteps behind him. Tumnus pulled on the handles of the doors. They wouldn't budge. He tapped a hoof angrily. This was really very irritating.

Behind him Dalshmere laughed. "I know you don't want to run away, Faun. Don't deny your beastly desires."

The fur on the back of Tumnus' spine rose. How dare such a rude buffoon talk of his 'beastly desires'?

Tumnus turned around to face the man. "I beg your pardon, there has been a misunderstanding. I simply do not enjoy sexual congress with males. It is a failing, I know, but that is just the way it is. Now please instruct the men I'm sure you have behind this door to unlock and open it immediately."

Dalashmere's face turned red. "You will learn to enjoy _me_."

He took a few quick steps in Tumnus' direction. In one leap Tumnus sprang a full body's length aside, but not before getting a whiff of something heavy and alcoholic in Daloshmere's breath. Even if he did like men, Tumnus wasn't sure he could stomach that foul aroma.

Turning to face the man, Tumnus said, "I warn you, I have rejected you. By the rules of my kind if you continue to persist, I would be in my full rights to gore you to death."

Dalashmere laughed, "Not with those dull little horns...." He grasped his length again. "Now this horn..."

Tumnus rolled his eyes. Were all human males this clumsy in seduction?

Just then from beyond the doors was Edmund's voice. "I am King Edmund of Narnia, one of my most trusted servants is beyond that door, and I will speak with him NOW."

Tumnus breathed a sigh of relief. He did not really want to fight this man and potentially cause an international incident. He gave a pointed look at Dalashmere, expecting the man would close his robe at least. This did not happen.

The doors opened the servants of Dalashmere studiously not gazing into the foyer. Outside stood Orieus and several of the centaur guard.

"I say," said Edmund, taking in Dalashmere's exposed state. "What is going on in here?"

Tumnus and the centaurs all snorted.

"Close the doors," said Dalashmere to his men. He turned to Edmund. "We shall handle this matter...discreetly."

"Let them close," said Edmund eyes on Dalashmere. "But put your swords through them if they lock them."

The doors shut. Looking Edmund up and down Dalashmere said, "I see he is a very valuable plaything of yours. Very well. How much do you want for him?"

Tumnus snorted. His vision became cloudy.

"I beg your pardon?" said Edmund. Tumnus noted he sounded genuinely confused.

Tumnus stepped toward the humans bowing low. "Your Royal Illustriousness, Duke Dalashmere, of the Most Mighty Caloramen."

"Tumnus," said Edmund. "You don't have to..."

"What is it, Faun? Coming to your senses?" asked Daloshmere turning around.

From Tumnus' bow the aim was perfect. Springing up he butted his head right beneath the Duke's chin. Fauns had very hard heads. Caloramen chins however...

Daloshmere dropped like a stone without so much as a whimper.

Edmund scratched his head. "Well, he deserved that."

Tumnus regarded the fallen body; his senses started to return. "Your Majesty, I take full responsibility for this..."

Edmund waved his hand to shush him. "No, no, no. This is quite manageable. If the Tisrooc knew what his nephew was planning to do with a faun, he'd do much worse than what you've done. We'll just wait for him to wake up and then remind him of that."

Edmund looked up at Tumnus and said with a smile, "Oh, and actually, I just came by to let you know the ship from Narnia has arrived a few days early."

The king looked down at Daloshmere. "Maybe we should consider leaving a few days early,too..."

"That might be wise, your Highness," said Tumnus, eyeing the fallen Calaromen.

"Tumnus?" said Edmund.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Wasn't this fellow one of Susan's suitors?"

Tumnus tilted his head. "I do believe he was, Your Majesty."

The king scratched his chin and prodded the man with his boot. "Huh."

 


	8. Midsummer Night's Eve Year Ten

As Tumnus, Edmund, Orieus and the other members from the sixteen month journey waited impatiently, the swarthy sea otter sailors tightly secured the  _Star Follower_  to the dock and lowered the gang plank. The towers of Cair Paravel were just visible in the distance.

They'd sent word ahead of their earlier-than-intended arrival by Jonathan, or J.L., as the sea otters called him, the boat's resident seagull. Now, even though it was no more than seven in the morning, there was a procession at the end of the dock waiting to greet them. Tumnus strained his eyes, but he couldn't make out any of the other Pevensie children.

At last the sea otters gave the signal that it was okay to depart the boat. Edmund, Orieus, the centaur guard, and the remainder of Edmund's retinue were striding down the dock before Tumnus had even reached the gang plank. He was having difficulty with some of the gifts he'd procured. His visit to Caloromen hadn't been completely a loss. He'd discovered a wonderful new type of preserved sardine that he couldn't wait to share with Lucy. They were smoked first and then they were put in heavy glass jars filled with the exotic oil of olives. The shop keeper and his wife who made and sold the tasty treats had been overjoyed that a "magical" Narnian enjoyed their wares. They'd insisted that Tumnus take an entire case of the delicacy -- as kind a gesture as it was, it did leave Tumnus rather encumbered. In exchange for a jar of the preserved seafood, a sea otter had given him a dolly to transport the crate and the rest of his luggage on...but it was a bit unstable.

By the time Tumnus reached the end of the dock with his tipping cargo, Edmund's returning retinue was caught in a throng of joyful Narnians -- centaurs, nymphs, dryads, the two Beavers, a number of badgers, at least a dozen bears, and the sea otters' families. Tumnus saw the top of Edmund's head through the crowd and thought he heard Susan's and Peter's voices. Moving in that direction, he felt the dolly start to wobble dangerously. Turning, he realized that one of the wheels was about to come off. Bending quickly he pushed it back into the axle. He stood, turned around, and was nearly knocked off his feet by a sudden fast and furious embrace.

"Tumnus!" said a feminine voice that Tumnus couldn't quite register...but there was a female in his arms and she was obviously welcoming, her long hair brushed against his cheek, her hands enmeshed themselves in the fur at the back of his neck and his spine, her softness pressed against him. There was only one proper way for a good faun to respond. Tumnus wrapped his arms around the female form and smoothed his hands down the curve of her back, only stopping when his hands reached that place that was just there...

"My Dear," said Tumnus, not really sure who he was addressing. "To what do I owe this enthusiastic greeting?"

The figure in his arms drew back and he was eye to eye with...Lucy. But she was not his Lucy...for one thing, she had breasts. And hips. Tumnus quickly lifted his falling eyes.

"What do you mean, to what do you owe this enthusiastic greeting? You've been gone for over sixteen months now. Tumnus, you are silly sometimes!" Her nose wrinkled a little bit. "I haven't changed that much, have I?"

If he looked, there was still a childlike fullness to her cheeks, and her figure, while feminine, was still immature...but it was the wrinkled nose that finally made it hit home. The young woman, whose hips his hands happened to be resting on, was none other than Queen Lucy herself--the little girl that he'd had over for tea and kippers in the dead of winter all those years ago.

Withdrawing his hands from her hips, he tried to hide his shock. "No, not so much, Child," he said, reaching towards her nose with a finger. Mentally he was calculating her age. She was sixteen now...really, still a girl, no matter what her changing appearance. Her appearance which was...distracting.

"I have gifts!" he said, pushing his mind away from more disquieting thoughts. "Sardines from Caloramen, smoked and packed in olive oil. I know you will love them as much as I do, Lucy." He tapped a crate with a hoof, then gestured at the other parcels on top. "Oh, and some silks, vases, jewelry, and trinkets from other lands."

"Mmmmm...sardines!" Lucy said brightly, inserting her arm into one of his. "I have a gift for you, too, back at the palace, Tumnus!" She guided him through the throng in the general direction of Cair Paravel. "Remember how you suggested I use chain mail mittens to better grasp the fish in the fall salmon run with the bears?"

Tumnus forgot that it was a young lady holding his arm. This  _was_  Lucy. He chuckled. "Don't tell me..."

"I had the smiths make us both a pair! You will accompany me this year, won't you?"

"Of course. And Lucy, you must try my father's recipe for salted salmon --"

"I say there, Lu's found Tumnus!" said a tall golden human. It was King Peter, only 21 and sporting a full beard. Tumnus blinked in shock. They grew up so fast.

"Mister Tumnus," said Queen Susan, looking at the juncture where Tumnus' arm was linked with Lucy's. "So nice to see you."

She lifted her eyes to Lucy's. "Lu, we really must start preparing for the ball tonight."

Edmund appeared behind, Susan and wrapped his arm in hers, "Ball, Susan?"

"For Lucy's coming out," said Susan.

Sighing, Lucy looked at Tumnus. "I don't suppose you'd come as moral support, since you're back early..."

"I'm sure Tumnus already has plans for Midsummer Night's Eve, Lucy," said Susan smiling at Tumnus.

"Do come," said Edmund, his face very solemn. Susan turned her head sharply and tugged at the arm wrapped around hers.

Tumnus observed the four monarchs. He knew where his true loyalties were. "I would be a very poor faun to turn down an invitation to a party -- and as I am not expected at the Midsummer Night's Eve Festival, I can hardly be missed." And he would have hundreds of more Midsummer Night's Eves. How many years more of Lucy and Edmund?

"Well..." said Peter.

"It's settled," said Lucy, pulling Tumnus by the arm. "Do you think that we could have some of those sardines you were speaking of with tea?"

x x x

Tumnus spun Lucy as the number faded. At the last note he bowed low, one hand still around hers, eyes still focused on her and smiled. Child or no, it would be unbecoming not to give full attention to one's partner. Lucy smiled back. "You are a flirt, Mister Tumnus."

Tumnus twitched an ear; he was just being a proper partner. "I am no flirt, I am a faun," he said.

A few feet away someone stuttered. "Cavorting with fauns...the  _venerable_  Master Tumnus, no less. No matter what my parents say, I will have no part of this!"

Lucy looked towards the voice. "Who is that?"

Tumnus tapped a hoof as the man stormed from the grand ballroom. "Ah yes, the Lord Ivanovitch, from the Kingdom of Pruresia."

Edmund approached them from behind. "Two mistresses and seven children between them and he isn't even thirty."

"I will so regret the loss of that individual from my pool of 'admirers'," Lucy said her soft warm hand clutching Tumnus' hand more tightly. Her eyes left the departing Ivanovitch and scanned the room. "Susan seems to be rather preoccupied..."

Tumnus followed her gaze. Susan was giggling at the advances of a Prince Rabadash the Tisrooc's first son.

"My, he seems rather eager," said Lucy. She sighed. "And Susan is in love."

"In love?" asked Edmund.

"With the Prince?" said Tumnus. "What ever for?" From across the room his sensitive ears picked up the conversation between the two. It consisted mostly of Rabadash telling Susan how lovely she was. Hardly makings of an interesting conversation.

Shaking her head, Lucy said, "She's not in love with him. She's in love with the idea of love." And then she turned to Tumnus. "Another dance, my friend?"

Tumnus would never say no to her, still he had no qualms about teasing. "But that might hinder Your Majesty's devious plans of securing the hearts of admirers and then using their aspirations for your favor against them for the good of the kingdom."

"I've changed my mind on that. Life is too short to waste on false affections," said Lucy.

"Spoken like a faun, Your Majesty," said Tumnus taking her arm. And it was true, duplicity wasn't a faunish trait -- he'd made the White Witch a very poor agent indeed. "I see I've managed to corrupt you," he added with a wink.

"Say that a little louder, Tumnus, you'll scare off more of my admirers!" said Lucy with a laugh.

But the music was already too loud for such pronouncements to be overheard. As they sashayed on happy hooves and feet across the ballroom he wondered about his earlier impressions of Susan as the more mature of the two sisters.

 


	9. Midsummer Night's Eve Year Eleven

The warm morning air of summer smelled...wet. Tumnus looked up at the mountains on either side of the pass that was the most direct route from Archenland to Narnia.

Prince Rabadash stayed in Narnia for weeks after the ball, and convinced Susan to come visit him in Caloromen. During her visit the Queen declined his hand and Rabadash tried to imprison her. Susan escaped with the help of Tumnus and Edmund. In retaliation Rabadash rashly tried to attack Narnia through Archenland while King Peter was distracted in battles with the Giants.

In the end, the armies of King Lune of Archenland and a host led by Edmund and Lucy had been victorious, in no small part to the mysterious reappearance of King Lune's lost son Cor. But there had been bloodshed, and lives lost. Now the Narnians were anxious to return home.

...And Tumnus was holding them up.

"Your Majesties, Gentlecreatures," said Tumnus bowing before Edmund, Lucy and their host of advisers, "I do not say this lightly, but I believe we should avoid the pass. I believe the danger from landslides to be great."

"Last night's rain was only a drizzle, Good Faun," said Sarel the centaur. Orieus was off fighting giants with King Peter.

"Hardly enough to cause a landslide," added Lyess the lion.

"We know nothing of the weather conditions during the past few days," said Tumnus. "Surely I am not the only one who smells the moisture in the air?"

"We bears know mountains too, Faun," said Major Greatpaw. "And my nose is just as sensitive. I sense no danger."

"Your Majesties," Sarel said, "your people are tired. They wish to be home. To go the long route will put off our arrival by two days, maybe more."

From around the circles came a chorus of "Ayes."

Tumnus was the lone voice of doubt.

"Mister Tumnus," Edmund began. He swallowed...

"I trust Tumnus' judgment," said Lucy. "If he has concerns, I share them."

Some of the eyes of the other creatures shot in Tumnus' direction. They were not friendly. He knew there were rumors that he shared more than just 'concerns' with the Queen. The rumors were perhaps half right. There was no truth in rumors of deeds...as for what was in Tumnus' heart…

He looked at Lucy, astride the mare Whyn. Her face looked gaunt and tired; she looked old beyond her years. For a horrible moment he saw her now and an image of who she would so soon be, frail and elderly. He blinked to clear his vision and found her eyes on his and found himself incredibly angry. If she took his advice now it might look as though she was being weak, only trusting him because he was her "favored Faun."

Well, he'd had enough. "Your Majesties, may I request we make no decision for fifteen more minutes?"

"We can spare that much time," said Edmund before anyone might object.

"Major Sarel," said Tumnus looking towards the pass, "Please lend me your horn."

The centaur handed his horn down to Tumnus. And then Tumnus bounded determinedly towards the pass.

He shouldn't have been surprised to hear hooves behind him. "Tumnus, stop!" said Lucy.

Halting he turned, trying to get his irritation under control. "Your Majesty, do not follow me."

From astride Whyn Lucy said, "But you said this was dangerous -- what are you doing?"

"To either prove my point, or prove I'm a fool," said Tumnus. "Now if you excuse me..."

"Tumnus, if you're going, I'm going with you," said Lucy.

He sighed. She wasn't called Valiant for nothing. He looked at Whyn; whatever he said would be repeated by the horse--she was a bit of a gossip. He had to remain formal, although there was nothing he wanted more than to break from his courtly manners and address his queen just as Lucy -- and perhaps give her a reassuring kiss on the forehead -- for her and for him. "Your Majesty, you are not as fast as I am, and Whyn, begging your pardon, Good Horse, is not as agile as I am on rocky terrain," said Tumnus with a bow.

Whyn nodded her head, looking ahead with wide eyes. "He speaks the truth, your Majesty. Although on an open plain I would be much faster than --"

"Tumnus --"

"I will be back in a few minutes, Your Majesty," said Tumnus bowing once more.

Ten minutes later Tumnus blew the horn in three long blasts with all his might where the pass wound around a high steep bank that was bare of trees or undergrowth. There was a satisfying rumble. Tumnus looked up to verify he'd been right and felt a moment of satisfaction that quickly morphed to fear. He bounded down the pass for dear life.

Covered in mud, he made his way back to Lucy and Whyn. Major Sarel and Edmund had joined them.

Whyn was rolling her eyes and stamping her hooves nervously. She whickered to Tumnus, "Was that rumble a --"

"Mudslide, yes." He looked up at Lucy and bowed. "The pass is blocked. We cannot go that way now."

Lucy shook her head, slipped off the horse, and put a hand on Tumnus' own. "Next time someone tells me I'm foolishly brave I'm going to point them to you."

Tumnus stared at her fingers, clean and white over his now dark with mud. It was completely inappropriate but he did not push it away. How did you push away the hand of a queen?

Edmund turned to Sarel. "We'll have to go through the lands of Lady Astrid, Corin's cousin at the Castle Wardown. Go up ahead and alert her that we will be coming."

x x x

Tumnus had heard Prince Corin speak of his cousin the Lady Astrid. Corin's exact words were, "A decent type, rather boring, widowed, one son. Don't know why she hasn't bothered to remarry; seems rather foolish to me. She might find her way out of that pitiful excuse for a castle."

The description of the castle was apt. From their vantage in the courtyard it was rather underwhelming. It really was nothing more than a large well-maintained stone house behind a forbidding wall. But Corin's description of Lady Astrid had conjured a completely inaccurate picture.

Tumnus expected an older human, someone severe. Instead before Edmund and Lucy in the 'castle' courtyard stood a young woman perhaps only a little older than Peter. Lady Astrid wasn't the most beautiful female Tumnus had ever beheld, but she was very pretty. Her eyes were not as wide as the Pevensie children's, but they were very pale, and framed by dark lashes they were striking. Her lips were not particularly full, but you didn't notice so much when they stretched into a smile, which she did often. Her face was a bit more tan than human ladies generally desired. Her figure was slender, but her shoulders wider than what was precisely feminine and her movements oddly powerful -- Tumnus realized that without a husband the job of inspecting the lands around the castle probably fell to her.

"Your soldiers are welcome to camp in the fallow field just beyond the walls," said Lady Astrid gesturing beyond the walls in the direction of a field of wildflowers they'd passed by earlier. "But I would very much like to invite Your Majesties and a few of your retinue to dinner. I have heard so much of you from my uncle, King Lune." As she said this a little human boy who had been standing at the door of the 'castle' came running out and hid behind his mother's dark olive skirts.

She smiled down at him and ruffled his hair affectionately, "And this is my son, Mikah. He is also very excited to meet you."

At the words, "my son," Tumnus noticed Edmund start a little bit. Tumnus flicked his ears, trying to decipher the strange reaction.

x x x

Water and soap coursed down from Tumnus' hair and ears as he lifted his head from the stream.

From behind him he heard Lucy's voice, "You missed a spot, you know."

Tumnus' ears flattened, and he turned to face her. How she'd come across him in this secluded spot upstream from the 'castle' he wasn't sure. She stood by the boulder where he'd laid his towel.

"On your back," Lucy said pointing hesitantly towards a spot Tumnus could never hope to reach without a good scrub brush -- or the helpful fingers of a good friend. Her face suddenly turned bright red.

Once Tumnus had listened to Queen Susan describe the state of "unrequited love." She claimed it was romantic. Tumnus thought it was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard. If one desired someone, one acted on it. If the affection was not returned, one moved on -- a new place, a new potential partner. One did not pine away.

And yet he did not pursue Lucy. There were reasons. She was a queen, and by tradition bound to marry a human, although she herself claimed to be forsaking marriage, and indeed seemed to be forsaking romantic intimacy of any kind.

Still...He was almost certain that she was as attracted to him as he was to her. The intellectual connection was still there, but now there was a physical connection as well. Sometimes he caught her gaze when they were in the library pouring over ancient Narnian law, if her hand touched his accidently she was likely to maintain the contact a little too long, and there was the way she blushed at him -- like now the way her cheeks had turned red when he turned around.

It was all foolishness--human foolishness and human manners.

"Are you offering to lather me up?" Tumnus asked. It was what he would have said to a nymph or dryad who teased him the same way, but he would have smiled if it had been a nymph or dryad and now his tone was deathly serious. He wasn't sure what possessed him.

Turning even redder, Lucy said, "I...I didn't mean to follow you." Lifting his towel from boulder she held it in his direction. "Here you go."

Reaching for the towel, Tumnus dropped his eyes from hers. He looked back up to see her gaze focused hard on the ground.

"I'm sorry." They spoke the words in unison and their eyes met.

Licking her lips in a way that was as enticing as it was uncalculated Lucy said, "I've made you uncomfortable."

Pulling the towel to him Tumnus reached up and almost touched her cheek. Her eyes dropped and he pulled his hand away. "I've made you uncomfortable, Child."

She was a child, only seventeen; if she were a faun he'd be damned.

Lucy swallowed. "I will see you at dinner then." She spun quickly and made her way back towards the castle.

x x x

Tumnus tried to pull Lucy into the conversation at the dinner table, but she seemed lost in thought the whole evening.

The meal had been prepared simply, but the food was very fresh. Some of the vegetables were unfamiliar to Tumnus. The Lady Astrid explained that some actually were wild plants from the hills around the valley where Castle Wardown resided.

"You should have come with us earlier, Tumnus...Lu," Edmund said as the meal ended. "Lady Astrid and Mikah showed me a bit of the fields and the surrounding countryside. She knows everything about the plant and animal life in the area."

Lady Astrid looked down and blushed. "Your Majesty flatters me."

"Please, do call me Edmund," said the young king smiling slightly. His gaze was so fixated on the Lady that Tumnus doubted he saw anything other than her.

Around the royal party the people of Castle Wardown began to take out instruments. As the music began to play, Mikah leaned against his mother and his eyes began to droop.

"Your Majesties," Lady Astrid said, taking a candle from the table, "you must excuse me; I need to put Mikah to bed. You must not think me an overbearing mother but --"

"I'll help you," said Edmund taking the candle from her and pulling out her chair.

As the three left, Tumnus found himself nearly alone with Lucy -- other members of their party had gathered across the room. The air between him and the queen seemed heavy. "That flute-like instrument has a charming tone to it," he said trying to make conversation.

"The flute and the player do not sound half so lovely as your pipes, Mister Tumnus," Lucy said.

"Your Majesty flatters me." It was the only response when a monarch gave you a compliment, deserved or not.

"I'm tired," Lucy said abruptly. "I'm going to bed."

Tumnus stood from his chair as Lucy got up. She strode from the dining hall in the direction of the rooms Lady Astrid had provided for her. She didn't say goodnight. Tumnus sank back into his own chair and listened to the musicians play.

After an hour Edmund did not return to the table. Tired of brooding -- or pining--over the rift with Lucy, Tumnus decided to go seek out the king.

Taking a candle, Tumnus headed down the hallway that led to their accommodations. The door to Lucy's room was closed; the door to Edmund and Tumnus' rooms stood ajar. From the end of the hallway Tumnus could see a pale light shining around the corner. As he headed in that direction he heard Lady Astrid talking. "I'm sure it's nothing like what you have in Cair Paravel. But I do love it. I've read every book at least a half dozen times, I think...my parents always complained I was too much of a bookworm. Ah...here is one you might not have..."

Tumnus rounded another corner and found himself peering into a small library. The Lady Astrid and Edmund did not notice his presence. She was approaching Edmund, head bent over a heavy tome.  _"The Flora and_ _Fauna_ _of Archenland and the Area of Castle Wardown,"_  she read, nearly bumping into the king.

Edmund took the book from her, glanced at the cover, and then looked up at her.

"It's probably not very interesting, to you," said Astrid looking down, "The creatures of Narnia --"

"No, no," Edmund said, "this is just the sort of thing I like. It's just..."

Astrid looked up at him and Edmund's hand came to the side of her cheek.

Tumnus was suddenly afraid to move. He put his hand to his mouth lest the sound of his breathing be overheard.

There was nothing at all playful or teasing in Edmund's eyes--just a look of certainty that seemed to heat the air between the king and Lady Astrid.

"Your Majesty --" Lady Astrid said.

"My name is Edmund," the king said. And with that he leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't a searing passionate kiss -- and Tumnus had it on good authority that Edmund could deliver those, though he also heard from the same sources that the king never chose to go further much further. It was just a simple, gentle kiss. For a moment their lips moved together silently, and then they pulled away, but their eyes were locked on one another. And suddenly Tumnus knew the sound of his hooves clipping on the stones would never be heard.

x x x

It was a few weeks after their Midsummer Night's Eve in Archenland. Tumnus was in a good mood, he'd just had tea with Lucy. She was leaving Cair Paravel for a few days to visit with some of the dwarfs in the northeast. While Peter was still off battling Giants it was best to see that other relations were at their optimum.

Things between Lucy and Tumnus seemed to be mostly as they had been. There was a little discomfort as they parted; they were alone and Tumnus wanted to kiss her -- and was consequently afraid to touch her. When Lucy threw her arms around him, he closed his eyes and tried to remember who she used to be and not think of who she had become. "There, there, I will see you again soon enough, Child," he said patting her back. He never called her Dear or Dear One anymore. He called her Child.

Lucy pulled away. "Yes, I'm sure you will." Then she looked up at him and smiled brightly. "And we'll go salmon fishing again with the bears. And you'll make us all salted salmon again and we'll have it on rye bread with cream and dill just like last year. Your salted salmon is marvelous, Tumnus; you really ought to share it with the world."

At those words he reached forward and tweaked her nose.

And now, as he walked into the library, he was content. Edmund was in the library, of course; the process of reviewing and refining Narnia's ancient laws was never ending, and he and Tumnus had never ceased their efforts. Lucy was often involved, although she was frequently away. She was the Pevensies' ambassador to the Narnian people.

"Tumnus," said King Edmund, his brow furrowed, "I have a personal matter to discuss with you."

"Your Majesty?"

"Are we alone?" said Edmund.

"Yes, Sire."

"Then call me Edmund," said the King in clipped tones.

"Of course, Your Most Illustrious Edmund," Tumnus said with a grin, hoping to pull the king out of what seemed to be a somber mood.

"Tumnus, I want to pursue Lady Astrid's hand in marriage."

Tumnus blinked.

"I want advice," said Edmund.

"I am unmarried, and my understanding of human women is..." Tumnus thought of his recent dealings with Lucy. "Flawed..."

"Would it be acceptable to my subjects...my siblings?" said Edmund.

Tumnus took a deep breath. "Do you want my advice as servant to the thrones or as a faun?"

"Both," said Edmund.

Sighing, Tumnus took a seat in a chair. "As an official servant of the thrones, I doubt very much that your choice in potential partners would sit well with the court or Queen Susan or King Peter. Lady Astrid already has a child. As incredible as it might seem, they will fear that little Mikah might one day have aspirations to the throne -- and that would only be acceptable if you, Peter, Susan and Lucy have no direct descendants. They might fear that Mikah will see to it that there won't be any such descendents.

"And there is the issue of Lady Astrid being older than you by six years. She is twenty-five years old now; by the time you married she'd likely be twenty six. It is commonly held that after thirty or thirty-five human females' usefulness as providers of heirs drops precipitously. And I'm sure they would like a wife for you with a greater...period of fertility."

Edmund looked at his hands. "And your advice as a faun?"

"By all means pursue her," Tumnus said. "Unrequited love is frustrating and overrated."

Edmund looked hard at him. "Spoken like one who knows."

Tumnus looked down at his own hands. Did Edmund suspect?

Edmund heaved another long breath. "Any sagely advice on how I might convince the court and Peter and Susan that she is a good choice?"

Tumnus noticed how neither of them expected any opposition from Lucy. He tapped a hoof idly on the floor and then gave Edmund a tight half smile. "You can assure them that at least Lady Astrid's fertility is assured. She already has one child..."


	10. Year Twelve

 

"No, really, Susan, what is your real objection to Edmund marrying Astrid?"

It was Lucy's voice. Tumnus looked at his hooves. He should not be hearing this. There was a door between him and the two queens, but it was ajar. He had been summoned by Queen Susan -- he could not turn to leave.

He heard rapidly pacing feet and knew they belonged to Lucy. Even with the door between them he could see her arms gesturing as she spoke -- how she was losing herself in her emotion for the subject. "She is good for Edmund!" said Lucy.

Tumnus nodded his head in agreement, although he was unseen by the two humans. He had returned for an extended visit to Castle Wardown with Edmund while Lucy was off with the dwarfs -- Astrid  _was_  good for Edmund. She shared his love of books and learning, and she was one of those people who was always happy, always 'looking on the bright side' as Lucy would say. Edmund could get dark and cynical. Astrid balanced him. And Mikah too...

"She's noble, she's human --"

Tumnus froze. Where had that come from? He supposed Edmund's sisters might know something of Edmund's escapades with nymphs and dryads...innocent though they were...

"I would think that would be a given, Lucy!" said Susan.

"Edmund loves her, Susan!"

"It's more complicated than that; there have to be some standards --"

"Oh, stuff it, Su!" said Lucy. Tumnus blinked.

"The truth is," Lucy said, her voice echoing down the hall, "you love toying with your many admirers. Now you're afraid your younger brother will take the spotlight off you! That by marrying Astrid he'll be first to offer an heir and will decrease your desirability on the marriage market!"

All was silent. And then Tumnus heard Lucy whisper, "I'm so sorry, Susan, but it's true."

There was another long silence and then Susan said, "I summoned Mister Tumnus, Lucy. Would you go see if he's at the door?"

There was a rush of footsteps, the door was flung wide, and Lucy bounded into his arms. Well, as much as a human could bound--their hind limbs really weren't made for that sort of thing.

"Mister Tumnus! It's been months!"

He couldn't even see her, she was pressed so tightly against him. Her hands tangled into the fur along his spine as though she were trying to hold onto him for dear life which as a child had been endearing, but now as an adult the effect was quite different. But how did a good faun not return such a hug? Squeezing her tight, he closed his eyes for just a moment and forgot -- everything.

Lucy sighed. "I've missed you so."

A movement caught Tumnus' eye. For the first time Tumnus noticed Susan. She was standing at the far window watching Lucy and him intently. Tumnus tried to gently push Lucy back. "I cannot even see you, Child," he said.

Lucy stiffened and withdrew; he could not decipher the expression on her face. Was there a trace of sadness in her smile? No matter, she was lovelier than ever, the childlike plumpness fading from her cheeks -- her figure fuller than before. He instantly wished he had prolonged the embrace despite Susan's stare, and then mentally scolded himself.

"I hope I will see more of you soon," said Tumnus. "I can't wait for salmon fishing, and I want a full briefing on the dwarfs."

"Salmon fishing with the bears will be divine -- especially with your salted salmon! And as for my meeting with the dwarfs, I'll be sure to fill you in on the long and the short of it," said Lucy with a wicked smile. They both snickered like children.

"Mister Tumnus, may I please speak with you?" said Susan.

x x x

A week later Tumnus stood before King Peter in a tent in the Northern Wastes. It was only September but the wind that whipped beneath the walls of the tent and through the heavy fabric doors was as bitterly cold as Tumnus had ever felt. He tightened the scarf around his neck.

"Mister Tumnus," said Peter with a grim smile on his face, "Susan suggested I call you here because we believe we are close to a truce with the giants at last... Hostilities have all but ceased...with luck and your invaluable skills at diplomacy, I think we'll be home by Christmas." The king looked down at three letters in his hand from his siblings that Tumnus had personally delivered. "Have a seat, Tumnus," he said.

Tumnus sat down and studied the king as Peter opened and read Edmund's letter. At twenty-four, Peter no longer looked like a boy. His shoulders had filled out. He had worry creases in his forehead.

"What's this?" said Peter. "Edmund...Edmund wants to get married! Woo-ho..."

His brow furrowed a little bit as he read further. "She's older than me?"

"Yes, Sire," said Tumnus. "By one year."

The king let out a low humf. "And what do you think of her, Mister Tumnus? Is she an older woman manipulating my little brother for his title and riches?"

Tumnus remembered Astrid with her head bent over a book nearly bumping into Edmund the night of their first kiss. He also remembered the look of wonder on her face and surprise when Edmund had returned to see her a few weeks later. "No, Sire, I do not think that -- at all. She seems quite innocent of such calculations."

"I trust your judgement," said Peter looking back at the letter. "And it rather takes the heat off Sue, Lu and me to get married. More power to him."

He opened up Lucy's letter, scanned it, put it down and said, "And Lu shares your good opinion of the Lady."

Reading the last letter, the king sighed. "Sue is --" He shook his head. "No matter, I give it my blessing." He continued to read the letter and then looked up at Tumnus strangely.

"Mister Tumnus...you have been an invaluable friend to my youngest sister over the years. Do you think...she might...inappropriately--"

There was a loud rumble and the ground shook. King Peter pitched forward to the ground as Tumnus sprang to his feet.

"My sword! My shield!" said Peter.

Turning to grab the high king's weapons, Tumnus adjusted to the rhythmic shaking of the ground with little hops and jumps...it was unlike any earthquake he had experienced. Much easier to keep his footing, actually...He turned and the high king nearly fell into his arms.

"Giants...can't keep my footing..." said Peter.

Orieus' battle horn was sounding the signal for retreat in the distance.

With weapons in one hand, Tumnus steadied the king with the other, and half-guided half-hauled the human from the tent across the shaking ground. As they did, boulders nearly as large as centaurs began raining from the sky. With a backward glance Tumnus saw the tent collapse under the storm of stones.

Hours later Peter, Tumnus and the Narnian forces were huddled together in a cave miles from the old camp site. Trying to distract himself from the cold and the fact that he was hungry, Tumnus said, "Sire, before we were driven out of the camp, I believe you had a question for me --"

Wrapping a blanket more tightly around himself, King Peter said, "Never mind, Mister Tumnus, never mind."

x x x

**Midsummer Night's Eve Year Twelve**

For six months Tumnus fought alongside King Peter in snow and ice. He attended war councils and saw battle on the front lines worse than anything he had seen since the final battle with Jadis. Perhaps worse. There was no Lucy and magic cordial to heal the wounded. Lucy was busy with Edmund on the Western Wastes putting down another uprising of werewolves.

All through that time the only rays of sunlight seemed to be letters from Lucy. Even when she was off fighting the werewolves she tried to find something amusing to tell, but she didn't stint on telling him how much she worried about him either. Tumnus couldn't tell her how worried he was about her. If the battle was half of what he was seeing...

And then for two months after the fighting in the north stopped, Tumnus slogged through mud and rain to hash out details of a truce with the giants. Lucy by then was back at Cair Paravel, fighting off suitors, who according to her were "more frightening than werewolves -- and quite an affirmation of her earlier decision to remain a virgin queen..." When she was fighting off the werewolves he'd felt helpless to defend her; when she was fighting off suitors he felt even more helpless.

Now he was finally back, in Narnia. It was Midsummer Night's Eve; he'd been prepared to go with her to the ball Susan always threw on Midsummer Night to keep Lucy company -- and help her ward off admirers, not entirely out of selfless motives...but Lucy was off again in the Western Wastes. This time she was not battling werewolves. She was mediating a dispute between a wolf pack and a group of fauns.

Tumnus did not go to Susan's ball. At Susan's suggestion he went to the traditional Midsummer Night's festival because, "Didn't he miss it?"

Taking a swig from a wine flask as his fellow fauns, nymphs, and dryads danced around him, Tumnus contemplated going to the Western Wastes to find Lucy that very moment. Wasn't he a faun? And on good terms with the wolves -- but Susan said Lucy would be back "any day," had the situation "well in-hand," and "wouldn't it be a shame to to miss her in transit?"

Tumnus sat on a large boulder and stared at his flask of wine. It was nearly full. He put the cap back on; he needed to think. Soft arms went around his shoulders. "Tumnus, Dear," said the soft voice of Aramis, "you're not dancing, you're not playing music, and you're not even drinking. It is barely midnight. Would you like to sit in the moss with me?" She nuzzled his ear. "We'd be the first couple to start to play...everyone would watch."

Tumnus turned his head to her; it had been a long time since they'd spent a Midsummer Night together...since he'd been with anyone in a 'faun way.'

"Aramis," he said, perhaps out of habit, or perhaps because it was true, "you do look lovely in the moonlight."

"Mmmmm..." she settled in his lap. "Is that a yes?"

Rubbing her thigh absent-mindedly he said, "No." He was going to go find Lucy. That was that.

"No?" said Aramis. She looked at him curiously and then whispered, "Is it true? Have you secretly faun-married Queen Lucy?"

"What?" blinked Tumnus. "No. Where did you get that idea? Queen Lucy seems to have it in her mind to remain a virgin queen. If you saw the suitors the court and her sister find appropriate, I'm sure you'd understand why."

Aramis tilted her head and looked at him shrewdly. "Ahhh...so you're not an appropriate suitor. But since when do fauns care what humans find appropriate?"

Reddening he said, "It's more complicated than that."

"Now you really sound like a human, Mister Tumnus," she said, laying a light kiss on his lips. Looking past his shoulder she giggled, "And if Queen Lucy is trying to remain a virgin queen, she's going about it completely the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" asked Tumnus.

Hopping off his lap, Aramis giggled again. "She's here. I wonder if she is as good a kisser as Edmund? If you want a threesome --"

Tumnus turned his head. There past the fire was Lucy, engaged in conversation with a Jerryl, a satyr. Lucy was wearing her riding clothes and her hair was disheveled. She looked both weary and radiant. Jerryl was looking rather tipsy. Tumnus was on his feet and bounding in their direction with true faun leaps in an instant.

"Why, yes, I would love to go for a walk with you if you think we shall find Mister Tumnus," he heard Lucy say when he was but five feet away and had ceased bounding due to some inconvenient revelers who just happened to dance into his way.

Tumnus' eyes went wide as he pushed his way through the drunken merry makers. With Jerryl...on Midsummer Night's Eve?

"And when I find Mister Tumnus..." said Lucy.

"He will be quite happy to join us, I am sure," said Jerryl.

Jerryl knew of Tumnus'...dysfunction...when it came to males. Even with Lucy there he might not...

Tumnus snorted. What was he thinking?

"I know that snort!" said Lucy, turning in Tumnus' direction. With a happy yell she flung her arms around him. "Tumnus, I've missed you so!"

Clasping Lucy roughly by the arms, Tumnus pushed her from the embrace. "What are you doing here?"

From over his shoulder came the voice of Aramis again. "Oh, you've found each other. Queen Lucy, I happen to know that Tumnus is not at all interested in a walk with Jerryl, even in your company. However, if you'd like to go with a walk with Mister Tumnus and myself..."

"Well," said Lucy. "I..."

Turning his head sharply Tumnus hissed through clenched teeth, "Aramis, not now!"

The nymph drew back. "Are you sure you're not faun-married?"

Ignoring Aramis, Tumnus turned to Lucy. She looked like she was about to cry or strike him or both.

Ripping her arms from his hands, she put her hands on her hips and said, "I came to find you!"

"You were just about to go for a walk with that satyr," Tumnus shot back.

"To find you!" she said.

There was the sound of moaning from somewhere behind Tumnus. The crowd around them let out a jubilant yell and the music got wilder. The first public coupling had begun...

"What's going on?" said Lucy looking around.

Sighing, Tumnus moved closer to Lucy. "Of course you didn't know. Forgive me, Your Majesty."

"Don't call me Your Majesty. And what didn't I know?"

She looked so confused, and tired. She hadn't even bothered to change, he realized; she'd come right from the road...

Tumnus brought a hand to her cheek. He was almost surprised when she didn't slap it away. "Lucy, going for a walk is...a euphemism..."

"For what?" she said eyes wide.

Tumnus sighed. "Faun things."

Lucy's eyes grew very wide. "I know what 'faun things' are. Edmund has this book...I found it while you were traveling to Castle Wardown. You don't actually think I would? With some satyr I don't even know!"

Tumnus rubbed a hand over his face. "I was confused, Child."

"I am not a child!" She looked past him. "Oh...my...but they're both boys...doesn't that hurt?"

Tumnus turned his head to see one male satyr lean another over a boulder. "Shall we go, Your Majesty?"

"For a walk in the woods, Tumnus?" she said, looking hard at him.

Holding out his arm for her he said, "Not that kind of walk."

A faun hopped close to Lucy, picked up her hand and kissed it. "If you like fauns, Your Majesty, consider a real faun. Tumnus here --"

Tearing her hand away, Lucy put her arm through Tumnus'. "Let's go," she said.

Leading her away from the revelers, Tumnus asked, "Did Whyn give you a ride here?"

"No," said Lucy. "That mare is the biggest gossip in Cair Paravel."

Tumnus looked at the stars. How would Susan and the court react to him bringing Lucy home past midnight on Midsummer Night's Eve? Lucy fell heavily on his arm as her foot hit a root. Pausing and helping her regain her balance, Tumnus made up his mind. He made a sharp left.

"Where are we going?" asked Lucy.

"To my cave," said Tumnus. "It is closer, you are tired, you can rest there, and when you go home in the morning, perhaps you can convince people that you were out picking wildflowers or...I will think of something."

Lucy did not complain.

x x x

"Do you want to sleep -- or would you like a bath first?" Tumnus asked when they were in his cave. One of the luxuries the cave did have was running water. The monarchs had installed it after Tumnus had rescued Lucy from the giants years ago.

"A bath," said Lucy, her voice very soft.

"Fine, there is cold water in the tap," said Tumnus leading her to the bathing chamber. "I will boil some water on the stove."

When he came back with a large pot of boiling water in his hands, Lucy was sitting on a chair, all her clothes still on, of course, staring at the nearly full tub. Pouring the hot water Tumnus said, "There, that ought to do it." Gesturing with his head towards a cabinet in the corner he said, "There are clean towels in there, and feel free to use my bathrobe. It's hanging behind you."

"Thank you, Tumnus," said Lucy. She looked up at him, her face void of expression. Tumnus swallowed. If she were anyone else he would ask to help remove her garments. If she was anyone else he would offer to join her, sink into the warm water with her and then set her upon his lap. If she were anyone else...

He bowed low. She could not stay here. "I need to step out to see if my neighbor, Nightwing the owl is home. I will return soon."

x x x

He was boiling water for tea when Lucy emerged from the bathing chamber wearing his bathrobe. It only came down to just above her knees. Why had he suggested the bathrobe? Because he had hardly any clothes. He tried not to look at the bare legs that he hadn't seen since she was a child. They'd only been sticks then, now --

Shaking his head, he said, "Tea?"

Lucy settled into a deep armchair. "I, yes...I don't think I can sleep anyway, I'm too..." She looked down at her knees.

"Yes," he said, "I don't think I will sleep either." Thoughts of her so scantily dressed and so close were going to make sleep impossible.

He was just setting the tea tray on the low table in front of her when she said, "Are you and Aramis lovers?"

Tumnus flicked his ears and felt his face redden slightly. Such a human reaction. There was nothing to be ashamed of. "No. Not in the human sense of the word that denotes exclusivity or commitment," Tumnus said, sitting down in a deep chair of his own and looking hard into the tea cup in his hand.

Lucy took a sip of tea. "But you've...had sex with her?" she said, putting her teacup back down on the tray.

"Yes," said Tumnus feeling the heat rise in his face again. "Although, not in a long while."

"Were you going to have sex with her tonight?" asked Lucy.

"No," Tumnus said taking a sip of tea.

"Why not?" asked Lucy giving him a challenging look.

Tumnus' ears flicked twice in rapid succession. He put his tea cup back on the tray. "Because I was going to go find you."

Lucy swallowed. "Tumnus, could you ever see me...as your lover?"

Tumnus didn't think his body had been so motionless since he'd been turned to stone...but that time he'd been cold. This time. Heat flooded him. He felt himself begin to rise. Closing his eyes he said, "Child --"

"I am not a child!" Lucy said springing to her feet. "I lead soldiers into battle, I help shape laws, I mediate peace accords. I am just inexperienced in..." she waved her hand distractedly, "...these matters. Why do you insist on calling me that?"

With a small cry of frustration she walked over to the chair Tumnus was sitting on and sat upon his lap, her legs straddling his thighs, her face to his. "I can prove it to you," she said untying the belt that held the robe together. The garment fell away from her front. He took in the sight of her, her breasts, her smooth stomach, the neat triangle of hair just above her center. She was warm. Nymphs and dryads were never warm. Miraculously there was a slip of fabric still between them where there bodies might join. Tumnus lifted his hips and brushed against that light barrier. Even through it he could feel her warmth. Lucy made a startled moan.

She was here, in his lap, of her own volition. Didn't that make this right? Continuing to gently rock against her he put his hands on her hips and let them slide up her sides to cup her breasts and tease her nipples with his thumbs. He did not stop there to lick or suck them. He wanted her mouth.

He looked up at Lucy and she bent her forehead to his. "You see," she said. "I am not a child."

Tumnus moved his mouth to hover over hers, so there was just a hairsbreath between them. "I call you that, to remind myself...I am not supposed to touch you..." He flicked his thumbs over her nipples, felt her shiver. "...like this..."

Lucy whispered, "I want you to touch --"

Tumnus pressed his lips to hers. Lucy's lips were motionless at first, almost hard -- it was obvious she hadn't done this before, but as he began to move his lips on hers she started to respond, and then it was like they had been doing this forever.

Of one accord they both pulled away, breathing hard.

"I've wanted you for so long, Tumnus," she said pressing new kisses to his cheeks, her body starting to catch the rhythm of his gently rocking hips. "For so long."

All of the barriers he'd built for himself were falling away. She was too young. She was a queen...those were all silly things. Wasn't her body telling him she was of age. And nobility? A human notion.

He felt warm, and vibrant, and more a faun than he had in ages. Tumnus' hands went to her bottom; he stood up and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, the fabric that had been separating them falling away. He kissed her again and again, this time more insistently. "And I you," he whispered.

He heard the tea tray crash to the ground as his legs bumped against the table, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get her to his bed. Her legs wrapped more tightly around him and he could feel his length against her. She was wet and warm and wonderful.

When they at last stumbled into the bedroom, her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist when he pushed her down onto the mattress. Her grip was viselike, pressing his length against her core.

"I read..." she said, "ohhh...that there are things we can do...that won't cause pregnancy."

He rubbed his length along the outside of her opening, breathing heavily. Her legs were still wrapped so tightly around him. Her hips were undulating against him. "There are...this is not one of them," he whispered back. He was so close to pushing into her entrance...the slickness on the outside was exquisite, to be inside her, to feel her warm muscles embrace him.

"But it feels...mmmm...so good," Lucy gasped.

Tumnus didn't think he could get any hotter but he felt a wave of heat rush through him. It would be such an easy thing...to push inside her...her body was so willing...and he, he wanted to make her his.

Her legs wrapped tighter. "My love...my lover..." Lucy whispered.

Lover...he didn't want to be her "lover," not in the faun or human sense of the word as he understood it. His nostrils flared. He wanted...he wanted...

With an angry cry, he lifted his body, pushed her legs aside and rolled over on to the mattress, so he was face down and as far away as he could get from her without falling off the bed.

"Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

His senses started to come back to him. He took a few deep breaths and put his hands to his head. "I sent Nightwing the owl to get Edmund -- I told him it was a private matter, but urgent. No one will think anything of it if you go back to the castle with your brother...and Nightwing is trustworthy and discreet."

A warm hand went to his shoulder. He closed his eyes. He wanted to roll back over to her, wrap his body around hers...

"T-t-tumnus?" Lucy said. He knew from experience she was about to cry.

"I will wait outside," Tumnus said rising to his feet, not looking back. He didn't think he would have the strength to leave if he saw her tears. And if he didn't leave...his hooves hit the stones in angry staccato clips.


	11. Year Twelve Part 2

Midsummer Day was a holiday. Tumnus didn't go to the Palace. He did not meet Lucy for their Midsummer Day tea -- she did not summon him, nor did he invite her.

It wasn't until the morning after that he returned to the Palace. He was late; he had taken a jar of sardines to Nightwing the owl in gratitude...and learned news.

Just before he reached the throne room he saw King Edmund with Lady Astrid and Mikah. Edmund was apparently late, too.

"Duty calls," said Edmund, a smile on his face, bending down to kiss Astrid. The Lady and her son had come to Cair Paravel for the wedding -- now just two weeks away.

Tumnus stopped in his tracks and fiddled with the uncomfortable blue jacket that Susan had begun making all of the royal retainers wear. It was too hot, and he was certain that the way the cut fit him made him look quite stout.

"I will see you at lunch time?" said Edmund to Astrid.

"Yes, of course," said Astrid, giving him another quick kiss.

"And I will see you later, too!" said Edmund, ruffling Mikah's hair.

Mikah rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, King....Papa!" Then he gave a mischievous smile and dashed towards the garden.

Edmund just laughed. He laughed so easily lately...

Tumnus restrained a sigh. Really, he did not want to think of Edmund's romantic and familial happiness right now.

Edmund kissed Astrid one last time and finally headed into the throne room. Tumnus waited a few moments and then headed in the same direction. As he did he passed Lady Astrid. She was standing stock still, her hand on her forehead.

"Oh, Mister Tumnus, I did not see you there," she said taking a deep breath.

Halting in his tracks Tumnus said, "Are you alright, My Lady?"

She took a deep breath again. "Yes, I believe so." Smiling and gathering her skirts she said, "I best go after Mikah. He and Orieus' niece get into so much trouble."

Tumnus waved to her as she went. He tried to look cheerful, it was difficult in his current bleak mood. With a frustrated flick of his tail he stepped into the throne room. It was the morning briefing. All the other advisers were there and had undoubtably given their reports already.

"Mister Tumnus," King Peter said good naturedly, "any news for us, or may we go about our business?"

Tumnus bowed. "I do have news, Your Majesty."

Rising from the bow he faced the monarchs. Only Lucy did not meet his gaze.

"Nightwing the owl brings news from his kin in the Lantern Wastes," said Tumnus. "The White Stag has been sighted there."

Murmurs arose through the court. It was believed that if one caught the White Stag -- caught as in physically apprehended without injury--the stag had the power to grant you a wish. Peter sat bolt upright and laughed. "Maybe I can wish for a Lady as fine as Astrid to fall in love with me."

Edmund grinned bashfully. Tumnus blinked. "I am not sure that even the White Stag has the power to move another's heart. Our hearts are our own...but it is possible he could cause a meeting to take place..."

"Well spoken!" said Peter. "Orieus, see if you can confirm these rumors of the stag!"

"Here, here," said Susan, smiling broadly and looking happier than she had in ages.

Edmund only looked thoughtful. Lucy looked as miserable as Tumnus felt. He felt no joy at the prospect of the stag either. It could not grant him what he wanted.

x x x

After the meeting in the throne room, Lucy, Tumnus and Edmund went to the library to work on their refinement of the legal code. Tumnus and Edmund began debating the finer details of property law -- should there be a default warranty period on badger barrows after sale?

"No," snapped Lucy, her tone laced with bitterness. "One more law on the books is just another law for free Narnians to forget, or misunderstand, and then you'll wind up making good badgers criminals. A warranty should be at the discretion of the seller." And then she went back to reviewing some other laws Tumnus and Edmund had drafted.

Tumnus and Edmund blinked at each other. It wasn't unusual for her to jump into their debates, but normally she did so in good sport. Now --

They both looked down at some tomes they'd pulled from the shelves and began to read.

Tumnus hoped his tasks would distract him from the heaviness in the room and in the pit of his stomach. But he read the same paragraph three times and couldn't remember a word of it. Instead, the last scenes of Midsummer Night's Eve played over and over again in his mind-- Edmund jumping off Philip the horse, racing to Tumnus, and saying, "I know Lucy went looking for you...did something happen? Is she alright?" Tumnus' words to the king had been, "She is fine. You must know...I have not...I did not...she is...fine." Edmund's hand gone had gone to Tumnus' shoulder; he looked as though he would say something, but no words ever came. He just nodded and went into Tumnus' cave. And then the two humans departed, Lucy not looking back at him even once.

Now he was obviously upsetting her. He wanted to leave...not just this room. The palace. His official position. He was trying to do the human thing -- pretend that nothing happened, carrying on, seeing to his duties. Perhaps leaving would be best for them both. Unrequited love...a moronic idea if he ever heard of one. He stamped a hoof in frustration. Suddenly finding the uniform unbearable, he unbuttoned the scratchy thing and threw it over the back of his chair with a snort and straightened his scarf.

At that moment Lucy slammed the documents she'd been reading down on the table and raced from the room.

Tumnus rose to go after her and then fell in his chair.

"Just go," said Edmund. "I don't know what happened between you...but she needs to talk to you."

Tumnus stared at the king. Edmund looked down at the table.

Clearing his throat Edmund said, "Tumnus...You know...I betrayed you once to the White Witch..."

That was so long ago -- and Edmund had been but a boy; there was no need to relive that horrible time. "Your Majesty..."

"You know that I would never betray you again," said Edmund.

Tumnus wasn't sure what he meant. "Of course you would not," he said, just wanting to give the young man peace. Rising from the chair, he made a quick bow and departed.

x x x

Tumnus knocked at the door to Lucy's room.

"Go away," was the answer from within.

It was a tempting command. Of all the places, why did she have to go to her room? Was she lying on her bed right now, head in a pillow, tears in her eyes, and in need of comfort?

From down the corridor he heard the sound of footsteps. It was now or never. Knocking quietly he whispered, "Lucy, it's me, Tumnus."

The footsteps came closer.

"Come in," said Lucy.

Peeking quickly down the corridor to ascertain he was not seen, Tumnus slipped inside and gently closed the door. As his luck would have it, Lucy was lying on her bed, her face pressed in a pillow. Crying no doubt...he'd never been able to bear the thought of her crying.

"I left the room in a tantrum. You are right...I am a child." Her voice cracked with tears. Against his better judgement Tumnus went and sat down on the bed next to her.

"No," he said, setting his hands carefully in his lap. "I was thinking of leaving, too." Remembering something, he reached into the fold of his scarf and pulled out the hankerchief she'd given him when they first met. They'd passed it back and forth for years -- she'd given it to him when he went to the Northern Wastes. "Here," he said. "You need this more than I do.

Without turning, she took the hankerchief from his hands and patted her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Tumnus," she said, her voice breaking again. "I ruined everything."

He looked down at the hands in his lap. He knew they'd betray him if he was to touch her. And yet...she was crying. He reached over and stroked her shoulder gingerly, just below where her dress ended and exposed her smooth milky white skin. He really should get off the bed...

"I just wanted you to want me like Aramis...and the others," Lucy said.

Still stroking her shoulder, Tumnus sighed. "I could never want you in the same way."

"I'm too young, and I'm inexperienced," said Lucy. "I'm going to get old quickly and die..."

That was too distressing to contemplate. Tumnus leaned down next to her and kissed the top of her head. "Shhhhh...you're perfect, Lucy Pevensie." And she was. Beautiful, fun, brilliant -- reliable and steadfast in times of danger, and always good company -- whether at a party, for a cup of tea, when one had a nasty cold, or just for an afternoon in the library.

She took a deep breath. "Then why --"

It was time to stop playing human games dancing around the subject. This unrequited love business was really intolerable. "I could never want you like anyone else because I want you in all ways," Tumnus said.

Lucy rolled onto her side. Her face was streaked with tears, her nose swollen, her eyes red -- it made him want to lean down and take her face in his hands, kiss her, tell her anything she wanted to hear. He moved his hand up and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Wiping a tear from her cheek, he smiled ruefully at the impossibility of his predicament. "It means I want to marry you."

Lucy took a sharp breath. And then because she was close, and because he wasn't sure if he'd ever get another chance...he kissed her. She responded and he fell onto his side on the bed next to her.

The kiss was long and lingering, but sweet, laced with only a tinge of the passion from before.

When he broke away he said, "I could never only be your lover, Lucy. To deny what I really feel --" He kissed her forehead. "I've had enough of it. And I'd always want more." He could never trust himself not to lose control. To be only her lover denoted secrecy -- he'd give them away, he was sure of it. Or, he'd do something wrong and unforgivable. Midsummer Night's Eve he'd been too close.. . Putting a hand beneath her chin he tilted her head and kissed the salty rivulet that had been a tear.

"It isn't as though I haven't thought of it," said Lucy, closing her eyes.

For a moment Tumnus' heart stopped...and then he huffed and his ears went back in vexation. "Thought about it as in the thought flickered through your mind? Or seriously considered it?"

Her eyes opened, her brow furrowed and her nose wrinkled in that charming way that made it impossible not to kiss--and he did kiss her nose, but his ears were flat back against his head in irritation.

"Don't tease a faun, Lucy. It will only get you in trouble."

Lucy's eyes narrowed. She gave Tumnus' shoulder a hard shove -- and perhaps it wasn't that forceful, but Tumnus let it knock him flat onto the bed anyway.

"You're one to talk about teasing, lying next to me in bed and kissing me," said Lucy, pinning his shoulders to the bed.

Flicking his ears he sat up, lifting her with him. "Would you prefer I get up, Your Majesty?"

"No, you don't,  _Mister_ Tumnus." She pushed him back on the bed -- he could have resisted but did not. Instead he brought up a hand and ran it through her hair.

"Why do you think I haven't seriously considered it? I have considered it!" Lucy said leaning over him. Her brows knit together. "Every man I meet I compare him to you...is he as brave..."

"Psssh," said Tumnus, rolling his eyes.

"Shush!" said Lucy. "Or as smart, fun, noble, and handsome as my Mister Tumnus!" She reached up and tentatively began to stroke one of Tumnus' ears. Her fingers were warm and soft. Tumnus closed his eyes and began to be aware of precisely the position he was in. He was lying on the bed of Queen Lucy, his arm wrapped around her, his fingers stroking her hair and she was...exploring the contours of his ear. If he was discovered he'd be drummed out of court for certain. He decided he didn't care. They were going to resolve this today...and now. Soft lips touched his cheek. Tumnus felt his blood boil with a combination of frustration and desire.

Opening one eye at her he said, "But?"

"But? You know the 'buts'; for one thing I wasn't sure you even noticed me...I mean..." Her face reddened. "I mean, in that way."

For a moment Tumnus stared at her, disbelieving. All the glances they shared -- when he'd invited her not at all innocently to lather him up at the stream at Castle Wardown. And then he remembered Edmund and the king's oblivion to the overtures of the nymphs and dryads. Sighing, Tumnus pulled her body on top of his. "But you know you were wrong on that score now?"

"Yes, I understand that..." Lucy said, her voice hitching slightly.

He pulled a leg up between hers so it was pressed against her center and ran his hands down her sides.

"...now..." she gasped.

Tumnus dropped his leg down on the bed and let his hands fall to his sides. He felt the rueful smile creep back across his features. "But I am still only a faun."

"Don't say  _only_ ," she said. She dropped her forehead to his chest, and then shyly kissed the spot where her lips had landed. It was so innocent -- but his hips ground up against her body at the light touch.

"The court will have me dethroned..." Lucy said softly.

He really should get up and leave, right now. This was pointless -- she had rules to follow, silly, human rules and court rules and...Tumnus blinked. She said the word "will," not "would" or "could"..."will," that had a finality to it. Perhaps she mispoke? He brought his hands up to her hips, giving her a quizzical look and said, "I know that being a servant to the Narnian people means a lot to you...But you're very clever, Lucy...I'm sure you'll think of something. Perhaps you could say..." He looked up at the ceiling, "...that by marrying a commoner and a faun you were solidifying one of the most important relationships the throne has -- the relationship between the throne and its subjects."

He turned his eyes back to her and was rewarded with a wide mischievous smile and a full kiss on the lips that almost undid him. His arms went around her back and he pulled her to him as tightly as he dared.

Pulling away she said, "I'm the clever one?"

Tumnus licked his lips and shrugged.

Lucy swallowed. "I'm more afraid of what will happen with my siblings." She closed her eyes. "Edmund would be alright with it."

Tumnus' brow furrowed as he remembered Edmund's last words in the library. "Yes...I think you're right."

"Peter might even get used to it...he's still certain he owes you his life, Tumnus..."

"Well, that's silly," Tumnus said, never really comfortable with these sorts of statements. "I was really just trying to save my own skin."

Lucy gave him a hard look and then sat up, picked up a pillow and whacked him across the face with it. Ripping the pillow from her hands, Tumnus tossed it aside and pulled her in for another long kiss. His hands idly went to the buttons on the back of her dress.

Pulling away, Lucy sighed.

"Susan..." said Tumnus guessing her thoughts. He rubbed his hands over the soft warm skin his idling fingers had exposed.

"Susan will never forgive me." Lucy looked down at Tumnus' chest. "She's had to be the mature one, the mother to us for so long -- I think her silly balls and little affairs are just her way of being the child she never got to be before."

"Having a faun in the family will diminish some of her prospects," said Tumnus, remembering the prejudice he faced on his trip abroad.

"Well, she should be glad to be rid of them!" said Lucy, giving him a quick firm kiss to his lips, then lifting herself up on her hands and pushing her hips into his. "She should find a man who loves her for who she is -- not for her crown or who her sister is married to!"

Opening the back of her dress had caused it to fall loose on her front. Tumnus had a wonderful view of her breasts. He brought his hands up, slipped the dress down a little further, and massaged the soft flesh gently. Lucy closed her eyes and let loose a soft sigh that might have pushed Tumnus right over the edge except at that moment his brain suddenly reasserted itself. "Lucy, are you saying yes?"

Opening her eyes, Lucy said, "Yes...I think so..."

Dropping his ears, Tumnus said, "You...think so? Forgive me, Lucy, I don't know what that means."

"It means...I want to," said Lucy kissing him.

It wasn't precisely yes but Tumnus' heart still leaped. He rolled over, switching their positions. He kissed Lucy's cheeks, her neck and laved his tongue in delicate circles around one nipple while he teased the other with his thumb.

Lucy moaned and her body bucked beneath his. All the heat of Midsummer Night came rushing back to Tumnus...the barrier of her skirts was all that was keeping him in check.

"It will...take time..." said Lucy her body writhing against the knee Tumnus had slipped between her legs. "Have to...oh...get Peter's permission."

Tumnus' head shot up from her breast. "Why?"

Lucy blinked and lifted herself on her elbows. "Well, he'll have to marry us, won't he?"

Tumnus tilted his head and smiled mischievously. They could resolve this now! "We could get faun married; it's delightfully easy and --"

"There's no promise to obey?" said Lucy.

Tumnus blinked. "Of course not. The vows are identical." Gently stroking her nipples again he kissed her cheek and said, "Really, it's very simple. I say to you, 'Lucy Pevensie, I, Tumnus, in the name of Aslan, take you to be my wife' and then --" He leaned down and gave one nipple a playful suck. It was so warm and pink, he couldn't resist.

"Ohhh..." Lucy sighed, "...and then?"

Tumnus brought his head up and whispered in her ear, "And then you say to me --"

There was a frantic knocking at the door. Edmund's voice came muffled through the thick wood. "Tumnus, Lucy...Susan and Peter are coming...please, let me in. Hurry!"

"...and then?" asked Lucy looking at Tumnus.

Tumnus swallowed. No time now. "It will have to wait. Quick sit up, your dress."

Tumnus hastily buttoned her up, and smoothed out her hair as best he could. "There...I'll get the door," he said, springing from the bed.

"Tumnus!" said Lucy.

He stopped in his tracks.

"Catch this!" she said hurling an enormous book at him.

He caught it in midair. " _Marsh Wiggle Biology, Society and Customary Law_?" Tumnas said.

"Lucy! Tumnus! Hurry up! They're almost here," said Edmund.

"Use it to cover, your...your..." Lucy frantically gestured at his waist. Tumnus looked down. Ah. Fluffing his fur he dropped the book to just below his waist with one hand and opened the door with the other.

Edmund slipped into the room. "I don't think they saw me..." His eyes fell to the book. "Marsh wiggles Mister Tumnus?"

"Ah..." said Tumnus.

"Well..." said Lucy.

At that moment Queen Susan and King Peter burst into the room.

"Lucy!" shouted Susan. She stopped short and looked at Tumnus and then at Edmund. "Whatever are you two doing here?"

"Marshwiggle property rights..." said Edmund.

"They have a very interesting way of preventing over fishing in their marshes...might be useful for the mollusk sea otter problem," said Tumnus not lifting the book.

"But..." said Susan.

"I had the book in my room," said Lucy.

"Never mind that, Sue!" said King Peter putting a hand on Susan's shoulder. "Lucy, Edmund...Mister Tumnus, the sighting of the White Stag in the Lantern Wastes has been confirmed. We're to set off immediately!"


	12. Home

**Home**

The day of the hunt, everything seemed to go wrong, at least to Tumnus. First, he'd barely had anything more than a stolen kiss with Lucy during the journey. They might have exchanged the vows of a faun marriage -- but there really wouldn't have been time to complete the ceremony, at least not properly.

Second, just as the party had first tried to set off from their camp at the edge of the wastes, Lady Astrid fainted in the saddle and had to return to her tent. Edmund begged to stay with her. In his words, he already had all he could wish for. Lady Astrid at last convinced him to go hunt for the stag and enjoy his time with his siblings.

And then as the hunting party set off, all in high spirits, the fog had rolled in. The royals had become separated from the main party.

Finally, as Orieus led the main group of Narnians after the royals, Tumnus had tripped and fallen on a root...which was quite unlike him. He even suspected the tree might have slipped the root up around his hooves on purpose.

Now as he untangled his hooves he looked up at the tree with a scowl. "Ahem...madam, you might apologize."

The tree made no sound. Tumnus freed his hooves and hopped upright. He didn't seem to be hurt, but he was quite far behind the main group. He wiped the dirt out of his fur, gave the tree one last disapproving look, and headed off in the direction that the others had gone in.

About ten steps later he thought he heard Lucy's laughter. Turning in that direction he caught a glimpse of white through the trees. Hopping forward, being very careful of the trees, he caught a glimpse of white again. This time it disappeared behind a large face of rock. He actually knew exactly where he was -- he'd lived in the wastes for years, after all. The stag would be semi-trapped in the direction it had just gone. Amused by the idea that he might catch the stag before the royals or the band led by Orieus, Tumnus bounded around the boulder without even bothering to check who or what exactly what was his quarry.

He rounded the wall of rock and faced the bend in a sheer rock wall where a little spring fell from high above. In front of him was not a white stag but a great and tawny lion.

When you looked upon Aslan you recognized him immediately. Tumnus fell to his knees and bowed his head. "Mighty Aslan --"

His throat choked. Somehow he knew...knew that this would not end well.

"Rise, Good Faun and trusted servant," said Aslan. As he spoke the words Tumnus felt...truth and love. He wondered what he'd done to earn such feelings from an immortal.

Hesitantly Tumnus climbed to his hooves but did not look at the lion's eyes.

He heard a sigh, or maybe it was just the wind passing through trees. "They have gone back to their own world."

Tumnus' stomach felt as though it was tumbling down into nothingness. A cold sweat broke out on his skin.

"I am sorry." As Aslan spoke these words, Tumnus could feel that the great lion felt and sympathized with his Tumnus' own sorrow.

Tumnus tilted his head but still did not look up. "Your Majesty...have I done something wrong?" He had dared try to marry a human queen; was this some sort of punishment for breaking some universal rule?

"You did no wrong, Mister Tumnus," said Aslan. The sigh, or the wind--Tumnus wasn't sure--sounded again. "There are some laws that even I cannot break. Had either Lucy or Edmund wed by faun or human traditions, I could not have taken them from this world..."

And then Tumnus did look up. Taken them? Anger flashed in his heart; he stamped the ground with his hooves.

Aslan met his eyes. "Some laws I cannot break, Faun. Know this-- Jadis still works in this land. She has set events in motion that will bring about the death of every free creature in Narnia, including Edmund's descendants, unless the Kings and Queens are allowed to return."

Tumnus felt a flash of hope. "Then they will return," he said.

"Long past your time, Mister Tumnus."

Tumnus looked down. Was there some way, some spell that would freeze him in time until that day --

"You are needed here and now as you are," said Aslan.

Tumnus looked up quickly. "Edmund's descendants?"

x x x

Aslan had left Tumnus an hour ago. As soon as the great lion departed, Tumnus had fallen to the ground and put his head in his hands. He did not cry. He was too shocked -- and there was a part of him that said it all was a bad dream.

From in the distance came the sound of Orieus' horn blowing a signal to regroup. Swallowing Tumnus rose to his feet. He would return to the camp, they would be there certainly. But when he stumbled back into the camp it was almost deserted. Lady Astrid was standing on the perimeter looking into the forest.

When she saw Tumnus she straightened. "Any news?" And then she shook her head. "You must think I'm silly, but I have this horrible premonition."

"I --" Tumnus tried to find the words.

Hearing the sound of familiar hoofbeats he turned around. Orieus burst into the clearing, at his heals were the rest of the centaur guard. "Tumnus, have you seen any of the royals?"

"No," he said heart sinking. "I fell in the woods and --"

"They're missing, we must organize a search party at once," said Orieus.

Next to Tumnus Lady Astrid began to tremble, he put his arm around her waist, nodded at Orieus, and led her to her tent. "Come," he said the sound of Orieus giving orders fading in the background. In the tent Astrid broke down and cried, "I had the most horrible dream earlier."

That was when Tumnus own tears began to fall. "So did I," he whispered.

x x x x

Tumnus hand went to the bridle of Lady Astrid's horse. "Are you sure I cannot convince you to stay?"

It was only a few days after the Pevensie's had vanished. Searches still continued, but neither he nor Astrid had any hope that they would be found. He'd told Astrid or his meeting with Aslan -- she'd only said that Tumnus' "dream" was similar to her own.

"I must return home," said Astrid.

"But you are not well," Tumnus said.

"I'll see she is safe, Good Faun," said Lord Balen, with no trace of sarcasm in his tone when he said the words. Tumnus noticed. Few humans addressed fauns with sincerity. Balen had come with a host from Archenland come to Narnia to bring gifts from King Lune for the royal wedding. A very lesser lord his clothing was mended many times over, he was older than Astrid, and rough around the edges but his eyes shone brilliant blue beneath his light hair.

For the past few days only the duty Tumnus felt towards Astrid had kept him afloat. Loosing her seemed like another death -- death was what the loss of the Pevensie's felt like to Tumnus.

"I dreamed...Lord Balen will take care of me," Astrid said in a voice that was a whisper.

"If you need anything..." Tumnus voice cracked. He tilted his head and gritted his teeth but a tear still slipped down his cheek. "You must not hesitate..."

Astrid nodded.

A month later Lady Astrid married Balen. There was talk about the great halls of Cair Paravel that this was indication that the lady had only been after Edmund for his throne. Balen was beneath her station -- the wicked tongues didn't pause to ponder why such a supposed opportunist would go from a king to choosing such a very minor lord. And, of course, those same wicked tongues did not go to pay respects to the Lord Balen and the Lady Astrid when their first child was born eight months after the marriage. If they had, as Tumnus did, they would have noticed that the little girl, Eleanore, was the spitting image of Edmund with wide brown eyes and dark brown hair.

Tumnus did not reveal her parentage. Aslan had not instructed him to do so, and who would have believed a faun speaking in Aslan's name?

Tumnus came to see Lord Balen was a good man, if simple. His learning did not seem to extend beyond a deep understanding of agriculture. Balen was unrefined, a man of the outdoors and of few words, but he did seem to get great joy in indulging his wife's love of books, did not begrudge Tumnus' occasional visits, loved the little Eleanore, and although he was tough with Mikah, Tumnus thought he saw real affection there, too.

Narnia did not disappear without her monarchs. The kings and queens had provided a plan in the event they should all die before heirs were born. Narnia became a democracy with an elected executive, two legislative branches, and a judicial branch. It was a messy business; the lack of a strong central government saw mounting tensions between the various species -- but the country wasn't overrun by giants or Calaromen, so it wasn't a complete failure.

Tumnus did not disappear either...although it seemed like he might for a while. After Lucy...he hardly took tea anymore. He forgot to eat -- food had lost it's flavor. He lost so much weight that Orieus noticed and insisted Tumnus start taking tea with him occasionally. It was during those teas that Orieus convinced Tumnus to become a judge. "You know the laws better than almost anyone -- you practically wrote them. You are well respected among all the species. Both branches of the legislature would approve your appointment." Tumnus at first paid him no heed, but one day Orieus said, "Narnia needs you Tumnus."

Tumnus wondered if it was a sign. He became a judge. Tumnus was not certain he was a very good judge. He wondered if another could have done as good or better a job than him. Most of the cases were banal and frivolous.

His more important work seemed to be watching over little Eleanore -- who quicker than the wink of an eye was not so little anymore. She married a man above her station, Adon, youngest son of Duke Elling of Archenland. Duke Elling promptly disowned Adon for marrying a woman of minor family and little money of whom he did not approve...

As if by magic, Eleanore found herself the recipient of a sizable, if not lavish, sum of money from a mysterious benefactor. Adon and Eleanore used the money to procure a piece of rich but untamed land on the Narnian border adjacent to Castle Wardown. With the aid of Lord Balen and Astrid's extensive experience, they made the property one of the most productive in either kingdom.

The benefactor was Tumnus, of course. He had more money than he knew what to do with. Fauns were quite extravagant when it came to food and wine, but these things still had little flavor to him even so long after Lucy's departure, and he had no need for jewels, fine clothes or a lavish abode -- he never moved out of his little cave by the sea.

He wondered if that anonymous bequeathal to Eleanor was the extent of Narnia's need of him.

x x x

"Lucy!" Tumnus bolted upright in bed and clutched his head. He'd dreamed of that moment fifty years ago, his last glimpse of her before she disappeared into the fog.

"Shhhhh...."

A soft cool arm wrapped around his shoulders. Tumnus leaned his head against Aramis' own.

It had taken a long time after Lucy disappeared before Tumnus had thought of faunish frolics -- he excused himself by telling would be partners that he was simply too busy. But after Lucy left Aramis caught him in deep melancholy by her river's banks one day. She sat by him without a word for a very long time. She didn't ask him what was wrong. Tumnus suspected she knew -- she'd guessed he had married Lucy even before Tumnus himself recognized the possibility. At last he sank into the grass with the nymph; it was nice to be with someone who understood the source of his despair.

Now Aramis had the tendency to come to his bed whenever she felt he might be distressed -- he did return the favor for her. They had very little in common outside of their physical unions, but they did care about one another. She had come to him the night before because she knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Her attentions had enabled him to relax, and then to sleep...for a while.

"This job of yours," she whispered. "It has made your hair grow white...has made your vision blurry --"

"Only when I'm reading," Tumnus said.

"--before you've even turned two hundred. It keeps you from sleeping and gives you nightmares. Don't you think you should give it up?"

"I can't...not now," said Tumnus.

"Especially now," said Aramis.

"No," said Tumnus. Standing up, he made his way in the early morning light to the bathing chamber. Splashing cold water on his face he regarded himself in the mirror. There was a great deal of white in his hair. He did need spectacles for reading. And most uncharacteristic of a faun, he had worry lines in his forehead. Bounding the stretch from his cave to the Cair Paravel every day had kept his body in fine form -- but uncertainty, and far more reading than faun eyes were intended for, had taken a toll on other parts of him.

The stress wasn't  _just_  due to his job. It was worry over Eleanor and her children...and now her grandchildren. It was watching Astrid sink into the ground at age seventy-four and knowing that any chance of her reuniting with Edmund was over. It was standing next to Lord Balen at the funeral and looking up at Eleanor, supported by her husband, her sons and daughters and hearing Lord Balen say, "She is the spittin' image of her father, isn't she?" Tumnus had looked at the man and suddenly felt very small. "Aye, I always knew," Balen said. "But she loves me like a father and that's all that matters right?"

Tumnus splashed his face again and then grabbed a towel. Walking from the bathing chamber he picked up his spectacles and put them in their protective case. He took his black judge robe off the hook on the door and folded it neatly over his arm and grabbed the spectacle case.

Aramis came out of the bedroom. "Are you certain you don't have time for another round?"

Tumnus looked out at the sky and then back to her. "Are you trying to make me late, Aramis?"

"Yes," she said.

Tumnus blinked in surprise.

"Please don't go. If the wolf is found guilty his pack will kill you...if he is found not guilty the other creatures will kill you."

Snorting, Tumnus said, "If that is what Narnia has come to, I want to die."

"Tumnus," Aramis came forward and put her hands on her forearms. "Please...as your friend, who cares about you even if you are the oddest faun outside the bedroom, please...don't go."

Sighing, Tumnus came forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You'll stay?" she said running her fingers through the fur on his haunches.

"No," said Tumnus. "But I thank you for your friendship."

A long tear wound down one of Aramis' cheeks.

"Come now," said Tumnus, "I'm sure you're exaggerating my supposed danger."

"I'm not, Tumnus. Won't you stay?"

Holding up his arm for her he said, "No, but come, let me escort you as far as the river."

x x x x

"If you confess your guilt you will be punished with life imprisonment, Graywolf," said the prosecutor, a silver furred ermine to the ancient wolf on the stand. "Be declared guilty by the court and you will be executed."

"Confess! Confess! Confess!" shouted the animals in the gallery watching the court proceedings.

"I will not debase myself by lying. I did not kill the fawn!" said Graywolf, his voice thick and heavy with age.

The crowd booed and jeered -- except the wolves. They sat focused on Tumnus with yellow eyes.

Tumnus shuddered; for the first time he feared Aramis might be right. A fawn, a young female deer -- not one of his kind, had been murdered and even more ghastly -- eaten. Evidence indicated a wolf. Another deer claimed to see a wolf matching Graywolf's description -- large, with a neck of thick white fur so dense and long it was almost a mane, commit the crime.

"How can we trust the word of a former servant of the White Witch?" declared the prosecutor.

The crowd booed.

"Objection!" said the raccoon serving as Graywolf's council.

"I and my pack have been a loyal servants of Aslan since he revealed himself at the Great Battle," said Graywolf.

The crowd booed again.

The raccoon waved a frantic hand, "Your honor, my client has a witness who can verify he was not at the scene at the time the murder was committed..."

"Bring him foreward," said Tumnus.

From the crowd arose the largest minotaur Tumnus had ever seen. Closing his eyes, Tumnus sighed.

The crowd stamped their feet, jeered, hissed and spit at the creature as he moved towards the stand.

x x x x

Standing before the crowd, Tumnus voice did not waver...but his ears twitched nervously. "...should we value the testimony of one law-abiding Narnian above another? Should the word of a rabbit weigh less than the word of a bear?"

There were murmurs in the crowd.

"The Policy of Reconciliation gave all the followers of Jadis a clean slate," Tumnus said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Graywolf and his witness Darkbellow have been law-abiding Narnians and faithful followers of the ways of Aslan since the Great Battle."

From the crowd came angry hisses.

"I, the judge in this case, find the defendant not guilty."

There were cries of anger in the gallery. There was also the jubilant baying of wolves -- Tumnus' hair stood on end at the sound. He remembered that sound as Jadis' secret police came bursting into his cave to arrest him so long ago. He looked around at the gallery; the wolves and other animals so opposed. Edmund had considered establishing a trial by jury -- but Lucy had said the Ameicaan system would not work in Narnia--they were still too fractured a nation to reliably see themselves as Narnians before carnivores, omnivores and herbivores, or even before rabbit or badger, faun or wolf.

Looking about, his eyes passed over the fauns in the crowd. To a one they were giving him dirty looks.

Straightening, he mustered all the dignity he could and exited the court room.

In the hallway he was met by one of the centaur guard. "Your honor," the centaur said. "Remain at the castle tonight -- it isn't safe for you to return to your cave."

"Pshhh...." said Tumnus. "They aren't that angry. I'll get a few eggs lobbed at my door...if that."

He wasn't sure if he believed his own words, but the thought of being trapped in the palace was more than he could bear. Without the Pevensies it felt haunted to him.

Exiting the palace proper, Tumnus passed through the throngs of creatures who lived and traded within Cair Paravel's great walls. Straightening his robe and scarf and pushing his spectacles up his nose, he headed towards the gates. Just before stepping beneath the great portcullis he was mobbed...by wolf pups. They ran between his hooves and jumped at his haunches. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" They barked and squeaked.

Graywolf and seven young adult wolves slipped so swiftly and stealthily from the crowd it was if they had been invisible and appeared by magic.

"Lovely children," said Tumnus honestly. He did love children of all kinds. Bending down, he gave one a scratch on the head.

"Who will know their great-grandfather, thanks to you," growled a she wolf. Her yellow eyes blinked at him and then she bowed her head. "We are in your debt, your honor."

"Nonsense," said Tumnus. "I merely administered the laws as they are written."

"Let us escort you home," said Graywolf, his voice low and ominous.

A great dark shadow caught Tumnus' attention from the corner of his eye. He turned to face the minotaur, Darkbellow.

"And let us guard your cave while you sleep," the giant creature said.

Tumnus gave a tight smile. "Really, that will not be necessary." Sighing he said, "And if I accepted your offer they would think I was in collusion with you. No, I thank you, but I will be fine."

Darkbellow snorted. The wolves just stared at him with their yellow eyes...except the pups who were still racing around his hooves. And then Graywolf nodded and the wolves exited the gates of Cair Paravel in a fast lope and headed towards the Lantern Wastes in the west.

Tumnus headed along the well-worn path towards his cave. At first he experienced no trouble other than whispers. But then a faun and a stag began to fall into step behind him. And then more creatures began to congregate. Normally he saw only a handful of people on the way to and from the palace, especially when it was this late in the evening. The sky held only a hint of red sunlight on the Western Horizon now.

Trying to keep his hoof beats even, Tumnus held his head high and tried not to show any fear -- even when he heard whispers of "collaborator," and "half horns." But when the first stone whizzed by his head, he couldn't restrain a jump.

The crowd began to fan out in a semi-circle; more rocks flew by Tumnus. "Traitor!" shouted a faun. The crowd began to hurl epithets at him...but they were drowned out by the loud baying of wolves. Tumnus heard the sounds of claws scraping on stone and earth and suddenly seven wolves were standing with their backs to him, snarling and shielding him from the angry mob. Small gray shapes darted past Tumnus and five little pups joined their parents facing the fray. Tumnus realized that despite the wolves' advantage of sharp teeth, they were still pitifully outnumbered.

One of the mob threw a rock and it grazed a pup's side. Bending down, Tumnus picked up the whimpering pup in dismay and hugged it to his chest as the small one licked his hand. Free Narnians throwing rocks at children. "What have you done?" Tumnus shouted.

A wolf lunged towards the stone thrower and then the voice of Darkbellow rang out from behind Tumnus. "No bloodshed if it can be helped!"

"Remember our orders!" echoed Graywolf's low growl.

"Whose orders?" challenged a bear.

"Yes, whose orders?" said a badger.

"Mine!" The voice ripped through the night air from behind Tumnus. Even if one had never heard it, one would recognize it instantly. The crowd stepped back wide eyed, and then one by one dropped to their knees. Tumnus, the wolves, and Darkbellow did the same.

"Let there be no misunderstandings as to where I stand on the law!" roared Aslan.

x x x

Aslan dismissed the mob first, and then he turned to the wolves. "Thank you," the lion said.

"Thank you for allowing us to serve you," said Graywolf from a low crouch.

"You have served me well for many years," said Aslan. "Go now. Be at peace with me. I have business with the faun."

The wolves and Darkbellow gave a final bow and then slipped into the darkening night.

Aslan watched them go. Turning his head to Tumnus he said, "Stand. Grab hold of my mane."

Tentatively Tumnus stood up and reached out and touched the lion's mane. He felt heat rush through his hand. Swallowing, he wrapped his hands around a few strands.

"Come," said Aslan turning and walking off the path.

"Might I ask where we're going?" Tumnus asked after about twenty minutes. He winced at his own impertinence. They seemed headed in the direction of the Palace, but not the main gate.

Aslan let out a low sound...Tumnus started and nearly tripped. And then he realized it was a chuckle.

"Home," said the lion.

Twitching his ears, Tumnus said, "Home?"

The chuckled sounded again. "You've earned a shortcut, Good Faun. Now hold tightly."

The world around Tumnus began to shake, although Tumnus' own hooves stayed planted on the ground. In front of him a great chasm opened up, falling away to the level of the sea.

"Jump!" said Aslan, leaping into the chasm.

His hands still entwined in the lion's mane, Tumnus followed.

When he landed it was morning...and his hooves were on the greenest, sweetest-smelling grass Tumnus had ever encountered. A headache Tumnus hadn't been aware he had suddenly lifted from his brow. He felt refreshed as though he'd just awoken from a perfect sleep.

A male faun in the prime of youth and a dryad were smiling at him. "Tumnus!" they said in unison.

Tears stung at Tumnus' eyes. "Father? Mother?"

They rushed towards him and wrapped him in their arms. From over a hillock came Astrid, all traces of age vanished from her features, and the Beavers and all the friends and family Tumnus had ever known who'd left the world before him, newly young, happy and perfect.

When he'd said hellos and been embraced and kissed by everyone. He spent a great deal of time catching up with his long lost family and his friends. His heart was filled with joy and all cares vanished...but one...

x x x

The lion was sunning himself on a rock. He bore a striking resemblance to a large contented cat. Tumnus shook himself. He should not regard Aslan in such familiar terms.

Chuckling came from Aslan's chest. He opened one eye...he seemed rather more relaxed here in his "home" than he had in Narnia. Flexing his claws Aslan said, "You have a question for me?"

Licking his lips, Tumnus said, "Lucy, will she come here?"

Aslan sighed and closed his eyes. "Once you guessed that I could not make people fall in love..."

Tail twitching, Tumnus tapped his chin, "I thought I said that about the White Stag..."

"You were right," Aslan said opening his eyes seemingly ignoring Tumnus observation. "I also cannot make any being choose good over evil."

Aslan lowered his head towards Tumnus and said quietly, "But between you and me, I cannot believe our Lucy won't find her way here." And then he did the thing Tumnus would least have expected from such an awe-inspiring being. He winked.

Tumnus blinked. "Where is she? May I join her, help her?"

"You may not," said Aslan. "But you may see her. Come."

Stretching and yawning, the great lion got to his feet and sauntered off into a young forest. Tumnus followed him. At length -- or at short--Tumnus felt like time wasn't quite the same here, they came to a small pool.

"Look," said Aslan.

Tumnus bent his head above the water. He looked as he had when he left for court the previous morning -- or whenever it had been. His hair was still gray, there were still worry lines on his forehead, and his horns were still short. It was odd, because everyone else was young. His ears fluttered--that did not matter. What mattered was Lucy...

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he saw her reflected in the pool. At first he saw every moment of his life with her. He saw the moment they first startled each other at the lamp post and he hopped behind a tree terrified he was seeing some illusion generated by a dark enchantment. He saw their almost-wedding -- and realized somewhat abashedly that she might not have known that he was actually planning to marry her right then and there. He saw her separate from him on the hunt for the stag, watched as she remembered 'Spare Oom' and led her siblings back to their world.

He watched her in Spare Oom. She was a child again, dismayed to be lost from Narnia. And she was in a strange world where fire fell from the sky. His hand went to his mouth in terror at a child exposed to such destruction, but he could not look away.

He saw the Pevensies step into Narnia again many, many, many years after Tumnus had departed. When Lucy realized that she was in a different time, the first words out of here mouth were, "Mister Tumnus" and tears went to his eyes. He saw King Edmund save Peter and a young Prince Caspian from Jadis at Aslan's table...and Tumnus knew, though Edmund did not, that Prince Caspian was actually one of Edmund's direct descendants.

He saw Lucy and Edmund join Caspian once again on the voyage of the Dawn Treader. And he saw them go back to their own world with heavy hearts at the end of that voyage.

He watched Lucy grow. He always wished that she would not forget him, but now as he saw her life unfold he thought perhaps that had been a selfish wish. She did not fall in love in her own land -- and she did meet many fine young men. She seemed half alive, somehow.

And then he saw her, Edmund and Peter vanish from a dark tunnel -- just before a huge barreling machine of metal crashed into the space where they had stood.

He lifted his head. They were coming.

Jumping to his feet, he bounded to where he could hear a crowd gathering beyond the trees. Emerging from between the trees he nearly bumped into Astrid and a young man he did not recognize. The man squeezed his hand and then laughed. "It's me, Balen! They're coming -- I'm going to meet Edmund!"

Tumnus blinked. How much time had gone by when he looked in the pool? He caught sight of Orieus. The centaur smiled and waved. He even thought he saw Aramis, Eleanore and Caspian off in the distance.

And then he saw Lucy and their eyes met, though they were still terribly far away...she wasn't "Home" yet; somehow he knew that...but he could see her clearly -- looking a bit younger than when she had left, wearing strange garb he didn't recognize. And he could hear her clearly. "Mister Tumnus!" she shouted.

x x x x

Tumnus lay back on the grass staring at the sky. Lucy's head rested on his stomach. It was completely innocent. One did not think about lust here. Tumnus wondered if that was what had allowed Balen and Edmund to befriend one another with such ease.

He wasn't sure how long Lucy, Peter and Edmund had been here, or how long it had been since Narnia met its end. Being with Lucy again was wonderful. He awoke next to her every morning and went to sleep with her every night, and even if there was no passion it was a joy just to be able to be in one another's presence again. But...he sensed...some restlessness in her...and maybe he even felt it within himself. Something was left --

"I feel...unfinished," said Lucy.

Tumnus ran his fingers through her hair.

Lucy crossed her hands over her stomach. "It is so wonderful that you got to meet my mum and father...and I got to meet your parents." It had been nice. No one here begrudged a faun who fell in love with a human, or thought less of the human for loving him back.

"And seeing Astrid, and meeting my niece...and finding out Caspian is Edmunds great-great-great-something grandson.

Lucy shook her head a bit "Everything is perfect...but...I'm never hungry, or sad, or tired here -- not really."

Tumnus sighed. "I think sometimes I am a horrible faun, and terribly ungrateful...but I've tasted wine and food so sweet here for such a long time I've stopped bothering to eat knowing every bite will be just as wonderful as the last...Somehow --"

"I miss being hungry," said Lucy. "I miss having to call on my courage from time to time. I feel like, I'm not aging...but not growing either."

She was quiet for a long while. Tumnus reflected on her words. Did he feel unfinished? There was really only one thing he'd left undone -- but just being with her here and now was enough.

"Tumnus," said Lucy turning on her side to face him. "I love you, and my time here has been wonderful -- would you hate me if I told you I want to leave?"

Leave? The here and now came tumbling down. Go back to the world -- pain, war, aging and disease? Her? By herself?

"Not if I may go with you," said Tumnus.

Lucy smiled and kissed him -- innocently of course. Tears came to her eyes. "Yes! I couldn't ask you...But yes! Yes! Yes!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the last chapter, and I do promise a happy ending.


	13. The Lion's Smile

"You want to leave Paradise?" Aslan said. His voice was almost a low roar. Gone was the air of friendly familiarity that he always seemed to have when he was at Home.

"Yes," said Lucy, head high.

Aslan looked at Tumnus. Coughing, Tumnus shuffled his hooves closer to Lucy. "I wish to go with her."

"All are free to leave at anytime," Aslan said. "But know this - if you leave, before you return, you will face real life...suffering, pain, fear, and sadness. And at the end you will face True Death."

"True Death?" asked Lucy, her face showing no fear, only curiosity. Tumnus wasn't certain he looked as brave.

"You have not guessed?" said Aslan. "Lucy, unlike most of the denizens here, you, Peter, Edmund and Tumnus never died -"

Tumnus blinked. "That is why I still look old!" He blinked again. Did he just interrupt Aslan? Swallowing, he said, "Excuse me Your-"

"You are correct, faun," said Aslan.

Tumnus' ears twitched. He interrupted Aslan. Aslan interrupted him...was the mighty lion teasing him?

Aslan winked at Tumnus. "That was the nature of the shortcut."

Perhaps he wasn't mad at them after all.

Aslan swished his long tail and gave hard looks at them both. "Because you still keep the forms of your former lives, you can move onto your next life and keep all your memories of this one. Most have to go through the process of being reborn."

Well, that sounded promising.

Lucy's head dropped. "But then Lady Astrid cannot leave with Edmund -"

Tumnus' ears drooped with the realization. He'd been thinking only of himself.

Aslan sat down. His voice was soft. "Lady Astrid chose to stay with her children and her husband to fulfill her duty to them, despite the trials she would face in the physical world. She will be rewarded for her bravery. But, it is true, when they choose to return to the land of the living, she will not be able to keep her current form or her memories.

"However, we are talking about your destinies, not Edmund's and Astrid's. In your case, staying together involves another difficulty. Narnia is gone. There are many other worlds. Worlds of men and worlds of fauns...but very few of both."

Tumnus licked his lips. "I would gladly become a human man...if that is what would allow us to stay together."

"And I would gladly become a faun," said Lucy.

Aslan looked between the two of them. "If I change either of you from one creature to the other, you won't be you anymore...No, you must go to a world where men and fauns both dwell...there is such a place, and it is a place where you are sorely needed, but it is a very dangerous path."

"We stay together," said Lucy pressing her hand into Tumnus'.

Tumnus wasn't thrilled by the words 'dangerous path'. He'd never known the great lion to exaggerate - but Lucy wanted to stay together...

"Yes," he said squeezing her hand. He was rather impressed that his voice didn't come out a squeak.

His face grave, Aslan's eyes flickered between the two of him. And then his lips turned up in what was unmistakably a feline smile. "Well chosen, Lucy Daughter of Eve and Tumnus Good Faun."

Rising to his feet the great lion said, "Come, I will tell you all you need to know."

x x x

Well, Aslan said it would be dangerous. Tumnus looked about at the new world. It was early morning in an area that looked a great deal like the Lantern Wastes. The ground was hilly and rocky. In the distance he could see great outcroppings of rock. The forest appeared rather young - although Tumnus could not be quite certain. Some of the tree species were unfamiliar.

It was snowing - already enough to cover Tumnus' hooves.

"Wow," said Lucy, a happy smile on her face. "I'm cold."

Tumnus didn't find the cold so endearing. He looked down at her. They'd only been allowed to bring with them what they'd left their worlds in. For Tumnus that was his scarf, judge robe, and his spectacles...where their metal frames touched his nose he felt the cold bite him.

Lucy wore only the skirt and stockings that were the style of Spare Oom, a white top and thin sweater Tumnus didn't think was even wool. She had a small pack upon her back. Her teeth were chattering.

Tumnus took off his spectacles, put them in the protective case in the pocket of his robe, and then he unbuttoned the dark wool garment.

"What are you doing?" said Lucy.

"Giving you my robe," said Tumnus. "It really isn't very flattering the way it puffs out around my tail."

"You'll freeze!"

Wrapping the garment around her shoulders he said, "Lucy, I survived one hundred years of winter with only a scarf. I'll be fine."

As he said it, an icy wind cut through the air and it fell on his naked skin like nails. His haunches, alas, where covered only by his summer coat - even his legs felt the bite. "However," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders, "We need shelter. I suggest we head towards that rock formation. It looks like limestone; there is bound to be a cave somewhere."

They found no true cave at the large rock formation, although it was limestone. The best they could find was an overhang, but it at least blocked the wind on two sides and kept out the snow.

His hands were shaking with cold and his stomach was clenching with hunger - but Lucy looked far worse. There was something to be said for having half one's body covered by fur, even if it was just one's summer coat.

Tumnus began arranging some sparse twigs and branches they found to prepare a fire. "My father taught me long ago to make fire by drilling one stick into another...takes a great deal of time -"

"I have matches in my bag!" Lucy blinked. "Bread, cheese and a few rather sad apples - I forgot we'd just gone to the market when we left..."

Hurriedly she sat down next to Tumnus. Soon they had a cheerful little fire and were eating cheese sandwiches as the apples unfroze next to the blaze. The bread was rough, the cheese poor quality...and the sandwiches tasted wonderful.

Laughing at how obscenely good such poor food tasted they sat next to the fire licking the crumbs off their fingers, shoulder to shoulder, Tumnus' robe behind them both - the fire warmed their faces. And then Tumnus began to feel quite a different type of warmth that took him quite by surprise.

With a finger still in his mouth he turned his eyes directly to Lucy. Her nose was wrinkling in laughter in that charming way it did and she was eying a slight sheen of oil left by the cheese with greedy relish. Perhaps it was the time spent in Aslan's country and abstinence, but Tumnus couldn't help thinking it was the most arousing thing he'd ever seen. He huffed out a hard breath and Lucy's eyes met his. Her fingers hung in the air. He wanted to drop his forehead to hers, wanted to kiss her, speak the vows and complete what they had begun so long ago. And yet - the look in her eyes was not the same look of determination he'd seen in his cave when she straddled him, or when she pinned him to her bed. She looked uncertain, shy and a bit frightened.

He took a deep breath. It had been a long time, and the time in Aslan's country had been different...she could look beyond his graying hair and worry lines there. She loved him, he didn't doubt that, but maybe here in the real world, his touch did not elicit the same response from her it once had.

Bowing his head he looked towards the fire. The flames crackled and several sparks loudly popped into the air...the fuel would soon be extinguished.

Hopping to his hooves, he said, "We need more wood."

"I should come too," said Lucy moving to her feet.

Tumnus knew he couldn't say no. That would just invite disagreement from the Valiant Queen, even if cold did bite at her more severely. He looked down at his hooves. "Lucy, one of us should stay here and keep the fire going -"

"But -"

"We only have a limited supply of matches, we should conserve them," Tumnus said, backing towards the opening.

"But -"

"And perhaps I'll only be able to find larger branches and we'll need the momentum of this smaller fire to get them going -" said Tumnus, hopping outside into the snow.

"That second line of reasoning is rather poor, Mister Tumnus!" said Lucy knowing he was far more likely to find small kindling than large. "You're out of practice, master diplomat!"

And suddenly, things felt back to normal between them. Winking at her he said, "Ta-ta," and in a few quick hops he was on top of the rock face. Without sprouting faun legs she'd never catch him.

On higher ground, as he expected, he found that the small trees had had their branches buffeted and torn by the wind. He went about gathering them as quickly as he could, trying not to think of Lucy's strange look. "Focus on survival, Tumnus, focus on survival," he said to himself.

His arms were full and he was heading back to their little camp when he happened to look closely at a little patch of earth revealed by the wind beneath the snow. A memory stirred from long ago. Tapping the patch with a hoof he gave a happy shout. It was volcanic ash. Why, if he heated some limestone and then mixed the result with this ash, water, sand and small stones he'd have a rather wonderful cement...if he couldn't find a proper cave he'd build one -

He shook himself. It was too cold to be building walls of cement. He'd obviously been around humans too long...being led astray by curiosity when he should be concerned about freezing to death.

"Focus on survival, Tumnus, focus on survival," he said, straightening to head back down his chosen path.

As he took the first steps he heard the voices...very faintly, his ears strained to hear them over the soft notes of the wind.

"What is it?"

The words weren't spoken in the language of Narnia or Spare Oom, but Tumnus understood them-a gift Aslan had bestowed on Lucy and Tumnus before they left.

"A human!"

"Kill it!"

Tumnus dropped all but two heavy pieces of kindling and was bounding to Lucy a second later.

The voices continued. "But...I think it is  _female_."

Lucy's voice piped up; he could hear it even above the pounding of his own heart. "Why, yes, I am female, a daughter of Eve -"

"Daughter of who?"

"There are no female humans. That is the rubbish of legends. That is why the raiders always rape females when they catch them..."

"But the legends say  _he_  will come with a human -"

"Kill it!"

Tumnus hopped over the rock face and landed squarely between Lucy and a group of fifteen or so faun males. They did not look like Narnian fauns. They wore clothes on their upper halves -rough coats of sheepskin. They all were brandishing crude bows and wore knives at their waists. They were also all rather short. They reminded him more of the peasants in Pruressia than fauns...although they were a great deal cleaner.

"Ahem," said Tumnus, handing one of the branches back to Lucy, and brandishing his own like a sword...not that it would do much good. "There will be none of that." What had Aslan said? All good hearts would find their way Home upon death; he had a feeling he'd be back in paradise rather soon.

To his surprise, the fauns fell back.

"He's so tall!" one little faun whispered.

"And look at his horns!" said another, "Just like the prophecy."

"Do you really think he lost them battling the Snow Witch?" said someone else.

"Could it really be the Arrkeetect?" asked another.

One scowling faun stepped forward. "What is your relation...to this human?" he asked.

"Well..." said Tumnus."We are betrothed," said Lucy, her fingers going to mesh with the fur along Tumnus' spine.

Tumnus blinked.

"Bee-troothet? What sort of slippery word is this?" said the angry faun.

"It means we intend to marry," said Tumnus.

The angry faun turned to his companions and they began murmuring to themselves

Tumnus used the opportunity to lean back to Lucy and explain. "Fauns really don't do long engagements - or any engagements at all." Then on impulse he kissed her cheek. His eyes met hers and she smiled, completely without fear. The cold air, her warm cheek, her smile, her hands in his fur – he tried to memorize the moment not sure if it was close to his last.

"Well, why don't you get on with it?" asked the angry faun, giving Tumnus a start.

Straightening, Tumnus looked about for an explanation. "It is rather cold..."

Another faun came forward, "How do we know she isn't one of the human raiders?"

"Human raiders?" asked Lucy.

Snorts went up among the fauns. Someone whispered, "Well, we've never seen a female raider..."

A young faun stepped forward, eying Lucy and Tumnus warily. "Every fall for the last three years they've come inland on their boats and raided our lands - stolen our food, killed our livestock, cut down the dryads for their boats, raped and pillaged - if it weren't for the stores we hide deep within our caverns we'd never live past the winter. As it is, we do so just barely."

Tumnus shuddered. No, Aslan had not exaggerated. With the fine cement they had, and the plentiful stones for bricks... "They must have highly sophisticated technology to get past the walls of your..." he blinked. The word he was looking for didn't exist in their language. "Fortress." He said the last word in Narnian.

"For-tu-ress?" said a faun.

"Walls?" said another.

Tumnus cleared his throat. "Why, yes, you have the makings for a most lovely..." He searched frantically for the word cement and couldn't find it. "...bonding agent for stones right here. You could build quite sturdy fortifications that would be very defensible -"

One of the young fauns jumped. "The Arrkeetect has come - Five Springs is saved!"

All the fauns started talking at once.

Tumnus twitched his ears nervously. "Well...I don't know -"

A firm blow to his back cut him off. From behind him Lucy whispered, "Believe me, I've done the whole prophecy business before. Just go with it."

x x x

"They have so little," said Lucy, her brow furrowed with concern. "And they gave us so much."

Around them in the small abode, their hosts had bestowed upon them bread, cheese, wine and even some dried fruit.

Kneeling down, Tumnus inspected a wheel of cheese that had been given to him by a young female faun who couldn't have been more than sixty. Tumnus had tried to decline the gift but stopped when it appeared his refusal might make her cry.

He sighed. "Yes."

There was an elevated area on the far side of the room that was draped in furs and fleece. A fire blazed in a hearth. The only other light came from the windows. They weren't glazed; instead, they had animal skin stretched over wooden frames that let in a dim glow.

Five Springs was a small town, with dwellings tucked in the living walls of a cliff - some chambers seemed natural, some painstakingly chipped away by hand. Lucy said the town reminded her of the cliff dwellings built by native Americans - only without sufficient elevation for easy defense.

The town got its name from the five springs that emerged steaming from the cliff face itself - around one there was a public bath, which explained the inhabitants' surprising cleanliness despite the season and their level of technology.

"No cement..." Lucy said. "No writing, no numbers, even their bows and arrows look crude. At least they have soap and believe in bathing. Aslan was right...we are sorely needed." She put a hand on Tumnus' shoulders. "Do you really think you'll be able to build the wall by next fall?"

Placing the wheel of cheese down, Tumnus rose to his hooves and put his hands on her hips. "Yes. The work is more than half done for me by the local geography. Come." He led her to the door of the dwelling. They passed through the skins and Tumnus put his arm around Lucy's shoulder. "Do you see the rocks that jut from the ground just there, there, and there? They form a natural wall. I will just be filling in the gaps. From what I hear, their raiders aren't particularly sophisticated - just more motivated..." Tumnus squinted. "I really don't understand why they haven't tried to build more defenses themselves..."

"After the Vikings started their raids in Spare Oom, it took years before the people of England thought to start putting walls around their monasteries, towns and villages. It isn't so hard to believe. And they can't use logs here because most of the trees are dryads."

She shivered and Tumnus pulled her back inside.

"Next year it should be easy enough to dissuade any would-be marauders..." Tumnus said. He took a deep breath. "I worry about the second year...they'll know of the walls, they may bring more boats, more men-"

"I thought of that, too," said Lucy, leaning into him. "They bring their boats up the river that is about a mile from here. Would it be possible to dam it and let the water go when the boats approached?"

Tumnus smiled at her. She was perfect. "It would be ambitious...but yes, I think it might work."

He slipped his arm off her shoulder and put his hands on her hips once more. Her eyes didn't leave his. He almost leaned in for a kiss and then stopped. The look of concern was there again.

What was he getting her into? She was human...fertile every twenty eight days - a land that would be at war in a few seasons...

"You don't have to go through with this." They both spoke the words at once and then stared at each other wide-eyed.

Taking a quick breath, Lucy said, "There are so many female fauns here. They're so lovely. I -the prophecy didn't say you'd marry me. Just that you'd come with me."

Tumnus shook his head and pulled her close. "Lucy, no, no, I don't care about that. I just...your safety. To be with child in this place, at this time...There are things we might do that could delay pregnancy, but eventually..." Eventually, they'd get careless, as he had Midsummer Night's Eve. Even as these thoughts passed through his mind, he could feel his body begin to respond to her.

Her hands knotted in the fur along his spine and his breath caught. He kissed the side of her neck.

"Tumnus," she whispered. "This is home now...and I have a feeling that here it will always be a dangerous time."

"And..." Tumnus said abashedly, "I'm not the young faun you remember."

Lucy pulled her head back and rolled her eyes. "Tumnus, you don't look that old! I don't know, maybe just early forties with an extra sprinkling of gray." She licked her lips. "It's actually a relief, really. I'll have a little longer to go before I look older than you."

Tumnus felt suddenly happy, and impish. "I'll have you know," he said, dragging his fingers up Lucy's front over her breasts and earning a satisfying intake of breath from her. "In my early forties I would barely have come to here..." He stopped at just below her chin.

"Don't tease me, faun." Her look was fierce.

"Then...Shall we start where we left off?" Tumnus asked taking her hands and then kissing her lips.

"Yes," said Lucy between kisses.

"Lucy Pevensie, I, Tumnus, in the name of Aslan, take you to be my wife." He nuzzled her neck. "Now you say the same...but...opposite..."

Fortunately, Lucy was a quick study. "Tumnus, I, Lucy Pevensie, in the name of Aslan, take you to be my husband."

Tumnus heart leapt. He caught her up in a deep kiss as soon as the words were out of her mouth. In Aslan's country almost every moment had been joy…but this moment was ecstasy.

As he pulled away Lucy beamed. "Is that it, are we married?"

Tumnus blinked and looked over at the raised sleeping platform. "Well...there is the final part of the ceremony..."

**~ Fin ~**

**Author's Note:**

> **To support my fanfiction habit and keep my husband from nagging me, I write original fiction.**
> 
> If you like mythological goodness, you may like my series "I Bring the Fire", staring Myth!Loki. A free excerpt of the first story, [Wolves](http://ibringthefireodin.tumblr.com/post/27868080954/fic-i-bring-the-fire-post-1), is available [online here](http://ibringthefireodin.tumblr.com/post/27868080954/fic-i-bring-the-fire-post-1).
> 
> [Monsters](http://ibringthefireodin.tumblr.com/post/37240026042/i-bring-the-fire-part-ii-monsters) the second installment of "I Bring the Fire" is now available. Read a [free excerpt here](http://ibringthefireodin.tumblr.com/post/37240026042/i-bring-the-fire-part-ii-monsters).
> 
> I also have a sci-fi first contact story called [Murphy's Star.](http://murphysstar.tumblr.com/post/34481173086/murphys-star-free-excerpt)


End file.
